


Tofu Soup

by J_A_Kittrell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short Stories, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Kittrell/pseuds/J_A_Kittrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories about Akashi and Furihata, based off of prompts.<br/>Chapter 15- The only thing that could salvage Furihata's week was a specific box of discount chocolates. Now if only he could find it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Taste of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this will be my first attempt serious at writing regularly and posting anything publicly. I will be trying to write and post every Sunday or so, gradually increasing in frequency and length.  
> I am a hardcore fan of AkaFuri, and found myself wishing that there was more fanfiction about them, so a friend suggested I pick up writing again and make some myself.  
> I look forward to hearing suggestions to improve my writing, as well as prompts you would like to see written. I hope that these end up being something we can all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi learns a new game.

The Taste of Defeat

Prompt: Seijuurou gets frustrated after losing a board game/card game to Kouki.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was absolute. I _am_ absolute. Yet here I sat in the wreckage of my kingdom. My tea was cold, the cat had abandoned me for greener pastures, and worst of all, the battle had been lost to my own lover, who now sat there with a smile so wide that it almost made this whole ordeal worth it- keyword being almost.

It had started off so innocently. I had been greeted with a smile, a touch, and a promise of something more if he could just humor him for a few minutes with a new card game he had found. After a warm welcome home kiss, I was guaranteed a night of whatever I wished if I could best him in a round of...whatever this was. It wasn't a game I had heard of before, but it seemed simple enough. Besides, I now had a very good reason to learn it quickly and ensure a win. I now had a prize to claim, after all.

I adjusted my position on the couch for a more comfortable position (much to the displeasure of the cat) and sat across from Kouki, who eagerly shuffled the colorful cards and rattled off the rules at an impressive speed. Apparently he had been given the game by Kagami and Tetsuya when they stopped by for a visit earlier in the day. The game seemed almost childish, but it brought such a sparkle to Kouki’s eyes, the least I could do is humor him before I ravage him. I took a sip of my tea and settled back into my seat as the cards were dealt. In just a few minutes, I would have exactly what I wanted.

 

 

…..I didn’t stand a chance. Apparently the game was based much more on luck than anything. Had I responded Shintarou today, he could have told me that Scorpios were ranked 2nd according to Oha Asa. He’d know of course, since he now checked for Takao’s sign in the mornings on top of his own.

However, I had ignored Shintarou's message this morning in favor of finding the perfect shade of blue for our living room wall, and now I was paying for it. The taste of defeat was no longer foreign to me, but it was still uncommon and slightly jarring to lose. And my prize… I watched as my world slowly crumbled around me. Surely there was a strategy beyond luck and complete ruthlessness- something I never expected from Kouki, who was now standing to move on to more important things.

“Sei? Aren’t you coming?”

I stirred out of my thoughts as I looked up to see my boyfriend glancing over his shoulder to find me, still beaming from his victory. His gaze fell upon me still on the couch, and brought a hand up to his mouth to hide a giggle. “Sei, I know that you don’t like to lose, but you’re just being silly now.”

I frowned and opened my mouth to defend myself, but before I managed to, Kouki continued. “Besides….it would be a little unfair if you’re the only one who gets a prize every time you win and I don’t, right?” He turned back around and headed towards their bedroom, with a slight sway to his hips. Before he disappeared through the door, he paused once more. “I’ll be taking a shower. You can either join me or wait there.” he said as his voice dropped to a sinful tone, and I found myself practically tripping in my rush to join Kouki before he decided that being bold no longer suited him.

I couldn’t help but hold back a smile as I found my way to the shower, where my naked and deliciously _wet_ lover stood waiting for me with a playful smile. If losing meant I got to see a confident and feisty Kouki, I may need to rethink what a victory really is and "lose" more often.

 

I would still need to burn that deck, though. One round of Uno was enough trauma for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt generator I am/will be using if anyone would like to try it out for themselves:  
> http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario


	2. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi finds an unpleasant surprise and Furi is oblivious.

Haircut

Prompt by Pambihira- how bout hair stylist Furi because we all know how Akashi can be with scissors ;)

 

“Sei, you need a haircut..” Kouki frowned as he ran his fingers through Seijuurou’s hair. “Can you stop by tomorrow so I can fix it? You never come in for one.” He emphasized his point by flattening his hair to cover his eyes, effectively blinding him.

Seijuurou batted his hand away with a huff. “That’s the sixth time you’ve reminded me since dinner. But I do see your point. Very well, I can stop by tomorrow during my lunch break if you are free.”

Kouki bounced in his seat and nodded excitedly. “Yes, that works! I'll eat lunch a little early so we can have plenty of time!” he exclaimed, and immediately began to ramble on about possible new styles and cuts that they should consider.

“...and then I could get you to actually use product in your hair. I mean we’re in our twenties now, Sei, I think it’s really time. You go around an office telling people what to do all day when you can’t even tell your hair what to do! Hahaha and then you might even look older than a-”

“Ok Kouki I get the point. I will let you have free reign of my hair tomorrow.”

At this, a cheer echoed throughout the apartment, followed by a thump and a muffled groan.  

 

*

 

The following day, Seijuurou found himself opening the door to a small but clean salon. Cheery marigold walls greeted him as he took a seat to wait for Kouki. To the left there were a few sinks for washing hair, and to the right were a handful of cutting stations. He smiled as he recognized his lover’s station as the one with a pink lion piggy bank sitting on the counter. He had given it to him as a small gift when he had gotten the job a little over two years ago. Laughter from the back of the salon caught his attention. It was Kouki’s laugh. He’d recognize it anywhere. But the person he was laughing with wasn’t someone he was familiar with. He narrowed his eyes and took a better look at the one who was holding his loved one’s attention. The man looked foreign, if his sun kissed skin and light, tousled hair were anything to go by. He also looked about as tall as Daiki, and while it annoyed Seijuurou, it wasn’t what he was focused on. It was his smile- the way he looked at his Kouki. He knew that look. It was how his friends had described him during their earliest stages of dating, though he denied it vehemently. It was very clear now though. This stranger wanted Kouki. It’s just unfortunate for him that his opponent was Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Kouki looked up from his lunch and smiled excitedly. “Sei you’re here! Why didn’t you tell me you were on your way?” he said as he stood up, abandoning what was left of his sandwich in favor of rushing over to pull Seijuurou off of the couch and towards his station.

“I texted you when I left the office, but I assumed that you forgot to check when I didn’t get a reply.” he replied with a hint of amusement. However, his mood was dampened once more upon noticing the tall mystery man stand up and walk towards them. “Who were you having lunch with?” he asked in the most casual manner he could muster.

“Oh, that’s Owen-san, he just started working here a few weeks ago. He’s from America, just like Kagami-kun! Isn’t that cool? He’s working as an assistant right now, but you’ll get to know him better in a minute. He’ll be shampooing your hair today, so please try to get along, ok?” Kouki smiled and continued to talk to him while he tidied up his station.

“Yes, I’m sure that ‘Owen-san’ and I will have plenty to talk about.” Seijuuro replied as he eyed the man now walking towards them. The man gave him a once over with an arrogant grin, which instantly softened into an actual smile he saw that Kouki had turned to face him.

“There you are, Owen-san! This is Akashi Seijuurou, please wash his hair for me while I wash up and get ready. See you soon, Sei!” With that, the brunet ran off to go clean up.

“Akashi-san, please follow me so I can wash you hair.” Owen’s voice was cold- it held none of the warmth that his smile for Kouki had, which further confirmed his suspicions. Silently, Seijuurou followed him and calculated the most effective way to make sure that this American never become more than a small inconvenience.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence that was only broken by the sound of rushing water and the squirts of a shampoo bottle. This continued for some odd minutes, as Seijuurou’s hair was washed with surprising efficiency, as much as he hated to admit it. Finally the shampoo was over with, and he stood up to return to the cutting station. As he was leaving, he was stopped by a voice behind him, speaking in English. “You can’t stop me from taking what I want. I hope you know that.” The voice sounded cocky, but then again, he didn’t know who he was dealing with.

 

He turned around to face the man, who casually faced him while drying his arms, and slowly made his way back. The man understood Japanese, so he saw no need to translate his words. “I would tread lightly, if I were you.” he countered, “because I have seen Kouki’s scissors, and they look very sharp. It would be such a shame if there was an accident and that pretty face of yours got mangled, wouldn’t it?” Seijuurou’s eye flashed gold for a moment before he turned around and added, “I don’t see you wearing any red today. I can always change that if you'd like.” By the time he had taken a seat, his face revealed nothing of his little talk with Owen, and Kouki had exited the bathroom as well. It would take a few more moments for him to reach his station, so the redhead took it to look behind him using the mirror in front of him. Owen was still standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable; it was a look that morphed into one of slight panic when their eyes met through the reflective surface. He smirked, and to emphasize his point, he picked up a pair or scissors that had been forgotten on the counter and stroked the blade. They really were sharp.

 

“Ah, Sei what are you doing? Sorry, I left those out by accident.” Kouki gently took them out of his hand as soon as he reached him, gently chiding him as he placed them back where he belonged.

“My apologies, Kouki, I was just reminded of our first meeting when I saw them.” He smiled at his boyfriend as he watched him prepare do whatever he wished to his hair. “I do find it interesting that you chose this career path though, given our history with scissors.”

Kouki started to trim bits and pieces of his hair, and smiled fondly. “Silly, how could I hate them if they remind me of you?” His heart fluttered upon hearing that, and any anxiety or discomfort he had before was melted away and replaced with love and affection. With nothing left to worry over, Seijuurou allowed himself to relax and let his lover do his job.

 

 

“...aaand done! What do you think, Sei?” Seijuurou looked up from the article he had been reading, and was pleasantly surprised with his reflection. The sides had been trimmed short, while the top and front had been left a little longer in order to be styled. His bangs no longer covered his face, but instead had been artfully swept up and to the side in a way that looked more professional without being stuffy. He looked up and felt the corners of his lips rising. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Kouki. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing! You’re my boyfriend, you don’t have to pay!” Kouki laughed, cheeks rosy from the compliment. “But I’m so glad that you like it. I was a little worried that you wouldn’t..”

Seijuurou shook his head in amusement as he got out of the chair to face his boyfriend. “Of course I like it. I’ve yet to dislike anything you’ve done for me. And if you don’t want money, how about dinner, then? We can go to that place with the curry omurice, if you’d like.”

At this, the brunette’s eyes twinkled in excitement. “Yes, that works! I’m so happy that you stopped by! I don’t know where Owen-san went, he looked a little pale when I last saw him, but I am glad that you met him. It’s always nice to make new friends.” he said. What a wonderful and innocent boyfriend he had.

The two of them walked towards the entrance and gave a brief hug near the door, though one of Seijuurou’s hands remained on Kouki’s waist. “I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home, and then we can head out to dinner, alright?” He spotted Owen coming out of the bathroom. Perfect. He held Kouki a little closer, despite his sputtering and embarrassed protests, and added, a little louder than necessary, “And I believe you were right about needing more frequent haircuts. I’ll be sure to stop by more often to visit you at work.” After a quick kiss to his cheek, Seijuurou released Kouki to return to work, who was still pink from the public display of affection. After quick goodbyes were exchanged, he left the small salon with a victorious glint in his eyes. “Owen-san” would never be a thorn in his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thank you guys for being so supportive so far! I never could have imagined getting such a positive reaction like this (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)  
> Please continue to alert me to mistakes and add prompts! Haha this one started silly and kind of spiraled out of control, but I hope that it fits!  
> I'm also hoping I can put this one up for the akafuri contest on tumblr. Haha the last one was too short.
> 
> This is the haircut I was imagining for Akashi. I hope it works- it took me forever to find one that I thought would look appropriate for him. Please be sure to press "stop slideshow" so you can look at it, otherwise it just keeps going @-@  
> http://www.ukhairdressers.com/style/index2.asp?r1=15811&sshow=Stop


	3. There's a Burglar in my Apartment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata wakes up so some scary noises, and plucks up the courage to investigate. But is everything as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Shadowwing94 for the idea! I couldn't have done it without you :D

_Thump._

 

Furihata groaned and looked his phone. 4am. Who the heck was making all of that noise at this hour? He barely sober, and desperately needed to sleep the rest of the night away.

 

_Thump._

 

He jumped. It was louder this time. Was it...coming from inside his apartment?

 

_Thump._

 

Ok, definitely from inside. He had just moved here this afternoon. In fact, the only things not in a box were a blanket, a couple of pillows, and his mattress, all of which were on the floor with him. Did the landlady mention something that he had missed? What if it was haunted?? He gulped and curled further under the blanket.

 

_Thump._

 

Furihata squeaked. They were getting louder.  “Be reasonable, Kouki. It isn’t a ghost,” he tried to reassure himself, “maybe it’s a burglar. There has to be something you can use as a weapon.” Steeling his nerves, the brunet forced himself to sit up and look at the boxes that littered his room. Bedroom...what could be used as a weapon from his bedroom? His pillow was out of the question- he didn’t want to get that close to the intruder. Maybe the end of his lamp? That was sturdy enough, and it was something he could swing. Now to find which box it was in…

 

_Thump._

 

He tried his best to ignore the sounds and kept pushing to find the lamp. Maybe he should have gotten everyone to stay longer. After all of his old Seirin teammates had helped him move everything in, Furihata had run to a nearby convenience store to grab whatever alcohol he could afford in thanks. He had planned on having a small party with some old friends for the night. What he hadn’t expected was for Kuroko to accidentally invite all of the GoM and their friends as well. First Kise, Aomine, and Momoi turned up with tequila. Then Himuro and Murasakibara with enough snacks to fill a vending machine. Finally, Midorima, Takao, and Akashi arrived together, bringing bottles of wine, and a small lucky item for his new apartment. However, by that time, almost everyone was already drunk. Takao immediately whined, “Shin-chan look! If you didn’t spend an hour finding the perfect maneki-neko, we wouldn’t have been late picking up Akashi and I could have been as drunk as Kise by now!”  

Midorima brushed past him and adjusted his glasses. “I would have been done buying the gift very quickly if you didn’t break the first one.”

“It was an accident!”

The two of them continued to bicker as they moved towards the living room, leaving Furihata alone with Akashi.

He gave him a shaky smile and tried to control his voice. “Um..th-thank you for coming, Akashi-kun. Please let me know if there is anything you would like.” Crap, he stuttered. Ever since the New Years party a few months ago, Furihata had found himself terribly attracted to the red headed emperor, and it made it even harder to talk to him than back when he was just afraid of him.

“Thank you for having me over, Furihata-kun,” Akashi replied, “and don’t worry, I will.” With a smile, he gently brushed Furihata’s cheek with the back of his hand, then walked past him to join the others. The poor host was left standing there with a furious blush and a heart beating out of his chest. Was there a chance that his feelings weren’t just one sided? He wasn’t quite ready to deal with that yet, so he took a deep breath and headed back to the living room. There was plenty of alcohol, and if there was one thing that could calm him down, it was probably the shot that Takao was cheerfully shoving into his hand.

The rest of the night had flown by. There was laughing, dancing, a lot of yelling, and even some singing. He couldn’t remember the details of most of it, if he was being honest. He did remember one thing, though. It was the vivid feeling of being pushed into a wall and being kissed thoroughly by Akashi Seijuurou himself. He remembered the lift of a smile against his lips and the crimson hair brushing against his cheek.. He could still feel the strong hands that grasped at his hips, and a leg that slowly worked its way in between his own to brush against his-

 

_Thump._

 

“Kouki stop you have to focus, now is not the time to be daydreaming!” Furihata scolded himself as his face turned a brilliant shade of red. It didn’t matter anyways, he thought glumly. They had been interrupted shortly after, and he didn’t see the man for the rest of the night, even as everyone started to leave. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but a part of him had hoped that Akashi had chosen him and not just the person closest to him, and that it could turn into more for the night, and even maybe blossom into something more after that. But that wasn’t important right now. What was important was that he had finally located his lamp, and he had a burglar to deal with. At least the noises were becoming less frequent. If he was lucky, the thief was getting tired of sifting through kitchen utensils and would leave without trouble. Carefully, he opened his bedroom door and peaked outside. Nothing. He tiptoed out and looked around, now slightly confused. Most of his apartment could be seen from his bedroom door, and there wasn’t a soul in sight.

 

_Thump._

 

The brunet gripped his weapon tighter and inched his way towards the source of the sound. It was coming from the bathroom. Stopping right at the door, he took a deep breath to try and stop his hands from shaking. There was no going back now. He swung open the door and saw a dark figure standing before him. He screamed.

“Furihata-kun please calm down and free me, please. I didn’t think it would take you this long to come and find me” an exasperated voice called out. He froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams.

“...Akashi-kun?” Furihata slowly lowered his lamp and turned on the bathroom light. The two of them winced and took a moment to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Blinking away the bright splotches invading his sight, he took a look at the scene before him. Akashi was currently handcuffed to his towel bar on the wall, looking quite ruffled. If he had seen him look like this in any other setting, he would have to admit that he looked...kind of adorable. In this case though, he was more confused than anything else. “Um...Akashi-kun, why are you handcuffed in my bathroom?”

Akashi sighed. “Because Daiki and Ryouta thought it would be amusing to punish me for running from my feelings. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d rather continue this conversation elsewhere. I took a small nap earlier, but my wrist is feeling rather sore now. The key is next to you on the floor” he said, pointing towards the corner of the bathroom.

“O-oh, of course. Sorry.” Furihata stumbled to grab the keys and shakily released him from his bathroom prison. As soon as he was released, the redhead took a sigh of relief and cradled his bruised wrist as he followed his savior back out into the world. Seirin’s former point guard laughed nervously and scratched his head. “I’m really glad that it’s just you, Akashi-kun. I was afraid that you were a burglar or something.” He lifted the lamp to prove his point.

Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. “I can see that.” He then looked at him hesitantly and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Furihata-kun, the problem I was running from was you. If I’m being honest with myself, I’ve been attracted to you for some time.”

Furihata blinked at him. Akashi Seijuurou liked him this whole time? So what happened earlier wasn’t a mistake. He had a real chance at having more than just fantasies with him. For this, he would do anything, so he clenched the hand in his, closed his eyes, and said “Akashi-kun, I like you too!” After a moment of agonizing silence, he was met with a warm hug and lips against his forehead.   

“I’m glad to hear that, but I’m also quite tired. May I join you in your room for the night? I would merely like to get some actual sleep with you. If you would like to pick up where we left off in the morning, I would be more than happy to.” Akashi gave him a soft kiss and pulled back, waiting for his answer.

He looked back at him and grinned. “I’d like nothing more than that, Akashi-kun.” He pulled the hand still in his and gently lead him into the bedroom. With the lamp abandoned in corner of the room, they cautiously settled into his bed, Akashi’s arm around his waist and a shy smile on each of their faces. As Furihata was lulled into a comfortable sleep, he couldn’t help but think about what a strange and wonderful day it had been. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Kuroko and the rest of the GoM planned everything to make Akashi confess. They all have someone, and it's super obvious that those two like each other, so why not give them a nudge in the right direction? They just want their captain to have someone too :)
> 
> Again, please let me know if you find mistakes or if you have more suggestions. I'm glad to hear both!


	4. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time flights are something you never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tofu Soup is now Rated M :0

“Akashi-kun, are you sure that this is safe?” Furihata asked. It certainly didn’t look safe, and he definitely wasn’t feeling safe. This was a horrible idea. He may have wanted to grow closer to his boyfriend and take a nice vacation together, but at this point he wasn’t sure that even Italy was worth this kind of torture.

Akashi took his hand in his and brushed his thumb along his knuckles. “Furihata-kun, I promise you that we will be fine. I have flown many times, and I am still here and alive, am I not?” Clutching the hand that was trying to sooth him, and looked out of the small window nervously. Yes, they had managed to survive the takeoff, but what about the landing? What about turbulence?? They had already been in the air for an hour or so, and there were many more hours to go. He trusted Akashi and his judgment, but it was hard to trust a flying metal box. Akashi pulled a blanket out and wrapped him inside. “Please try to get some sleep, I know that you are tired, and it will help pass the time. I’ll wake you up if something happens.” Akashi said and gave him a reassuring smile.  Admitting defeat, the brunet sighed and tried to lean back into his seat to relax. He really was tired…just a few minutes couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

 

 

A deep rumbling and a shake woke Furihata with a start, and looked to Akashi for comfort. He wasn’t in his seat. Oh no. He was alone. Trembling, he clutched his blanket and wrapped it around himself more tightly. Another quake in the plane and he forced his eyes shut. There was nothing else to do. He just had to hope that his boyfriend would return to his seat before this plane killed him.

Minutes passed, and finally, he heard shuffling next to him and a warm kiss on his shoulder. “My apologies, I needed to use the restroom and the line ended up being longer than I had anticipated, and then I had to track down another blanket before I returned to my seat.” Akashi pulled up the armrest between their seats, and overlapped his new blanket with the one already around the other. After some adjusting, the blankets were rearranged to make one large blanket, and the redhead wrapped his arm around Furihata, who had already taken advantage of the changes and buried himself into his lover’s chest. Waiting out the turbulence was pure agony. Being tangled in the more experienced flyer was helping, but it still wasn’t enough to take his mind off of the tremors from the plane. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to relax. However, his body went rigid at a hand that was slowly making its way up his leg.

“A-Akashi-kun, what are you doing?” Furihata squeaked.

“Distracting you.” He replied as he moved to give soft kisses along his lover’s neck.

He gulped and squirmed as the hand started kneading the inside of his thigh. “We’re on a plane! What if someone sees or hears us?” He whispered. Whatever he had wanted to say next was cut off by a whimper as the other hand snaked under his shirt and around his chest to brush against a sensitive nipple.

The mouth on his neck made its way up to his ear, and a hot breath whispered, “The lights are off and everyone is asleep. As long as you are quiet, no one will catch us.” Akashi kissed his ear before moving down and sucking on the spot just beneath it, pulling out another soft moan. After a moment, he slowly nodded, giving his boyfriend permission to move forward. It was too hard to think clearly when those talented hands were touching him in all the right places. With permission granted, the touches against his skin grew bolder. His mouth found Furihata’s and kissed him, waiting for his lover’s lips to open and allow him to deepen their kiss. As his pants were unzipped and his growing erection was pulled out and stroked, he gasped and immediately a tongue found its way into his mouth. His moans were silenced by the kiss as their tongues wrapped around and teased each other.

Their lips finally parted as Furihata pushed away for a moment to catch his breath and to fix their positions, allowing him to pop open his lover’s pants as well. Akashi looked at him hesitantly. “Furihata-kun, you don’t have to…”

He looked at him and smiled. “I want to, Akashi-kun. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.” He said with a blush, then moved his mouth to the pale neck before him. He nipped and sucked at it, earning a sharp inhale from the other man. Carefully, he moved his hand up along the length of the now hard erection, stopping at the sensitive head to rub and stroke in between the slit. He choked down a moan as Akashi did the same, rubbing his precum around and using it as lubrication to make his swollen head even more sensitive. Not to be outdone, he took his hand out of the blanket and ignored the small sounds of protest. He licked his hand before reaching back down. The pleased sigh that he heard soon after made him surge forward for another passionate kiss. He was getting close, and he wanted the redhead to be right there with him when he came. The pressure was building and building, and he didn’t know how much longer he could restrain himself. Before, the idea of doing something so intimate in public was horrifying, but now that he was experiencing it for himself, he could understand the appeal. Every touch and sound set him on fire, and the danger of being caught at any moment only fueled his libido. It was by far the craziest thing he’d ever done, but he had also never been this turned on before in his life. Another sharp tug brought him teetering on the edge.

“Akashi-kun, I’m so close,” he whispered.

“So am I,” he replied, and tightened his grip around his waist.

The two of them flew back to each other’s lips, their kiss becoming messier and more desperate than before. This time it was Akashi who broke the kiss, and hoarsely called out, “ _Kouki_ ” before coming. At the sound of his first name coming from the lips that had just been on his, the last inch of his self-control was lost as he cried into his boyfriend’s shoulder and came harder than he ever had before. After taking a minute to recover, he slowly removed himself the shoulder he had buried himself in and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and looked up into loving eyes. “Thank you for such a nice distraction, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi pulled his hand out of the other’s pants and readjusted them before moving on to fix his own. “I should be thanking you, Furihata-kun.” He smiled dangerously at him and added, “You should go back to sleep. We still have a number of hours before we touch down, and you’re going to need to save your energy for when we reach the hotel, _Kouki_.”

He gulped and looked nervously at the smug man next to him. He was right- flying really was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> This was my first time trying to write smut, so please please let me know how I can improve, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> So I wrote this like it had been a couple of months after the last fic, and Akashi gets Furi to go to Italy with him by creating a business opportunity there. He knows that Furi isn't the kind of person who would let him just take him there for the sake of it, especially so soon. Of course, he's still going to the meeting and finishing the job, but now it's also a nice vacation for the two of them.
> 
> I wrote this on an airplane thinking, "I wanna write a plane fic since I'm literally on a plane and have nothing else to do." Then I decided that I wanted to explore how they start calling each other by their first names, and then that got mashed in there.  
> Unfortunately, because I was on a plane somewhere, this will be my update for the week. I'll be back on schedule next week!
> 
> As always, thank you for the support, and I would love it if you would leave a comment with a prompt or any fixes! (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)


	5. Imperial Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata has finally opened his own flower shop! But no one is coming in. Actually, no one seems to be around at all. Did he miss a memo or something? Superhero au

Furihata smiled as he set down the last vase on the counter and looked around. It had taken him a long time to finally get here, but now that he had finally made it, all of the hard work to get here was worth it. He finally had his own little flower shop. It wasn’t much, but he had done everything he could to make it warm and inviting. The walls were painted a soft cream color, and every table was covered with bright arrangements in bowls and vases of every color and size. The wall furthest from the entrance was a refrigerator filled with fresh flowers to make bouquets with. Perhaps he would want a larger space a few years down the line, but for now, he wouldn’t replace this for anything. It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after he had finished setting up his shop, Furihata sat on his stool with slumped shoulders. He had known that there would be little business starting out, but it didn’t even seem like there were people walking by. When he had chosen this location for his store, it had seemed to be a nice space across from a well liked park. There were smiling children and young couples taking walks along the grass, and there was no competition in sight. The location that just made sense. However, at the moment, the street outside looked more like a ghost town than anything. Was there something he was missing? At this point, it was too late to switch locations, and he was sure that business would pick up over the weekend.

In an attempt to distract himself from boredom and negative thoughts, Furihata checked on his phone, which had been charging under the counter all morning. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it had finally finished. After putting away the charger and turning it on for the first time that day, the florist was surprised to see a plethora of messages and voicemails that bombarded his phone. He had expected some friends to congratulate him and wish him luck, as well as a couple of messages apologizing it for not being able be there for his first day. He hadn't expected anyone to do anything more, since he was having an official opening over the weekend. Still, he had far more messages than what was considered normal. What he saw when he opened each one shocked him.

“Furi you aren't at the store, right??”

“Furihata-kun your store is not worth your life. Please call us back.”

“Oi Furi can you at least pick up your phone or look at the news? You’re freaking everyone out.”

What was happening? Trying to ease the goosebumps that travelled up his arms, he quickly went online and checked the local news.

 

**“Fated Battle to Take Place at Local Park”**

“Supervillain Nitromaster announced early this morning that he was calling out long time nemesis Imperial Red. He demanded to have one final battle in a popular park in the Koto District of Tokyo. The condition to the fight is that the loser must retire immediately. He stated, ‘Let’s end things where it all began,’ then revealed the exact time and place they would meet to settle their business once and for all. There is speculation that the two may know each other in person, as there have been no known battles in that particular area. Regardless of their past, the fight is surely to be very dangerous for them as well as the public. Anyone who lives or works in the area is being told to vacate their homes and offices for the day for their own safety. You may find further details below.”

 

Furihata’s hands started to tremble as he read the address of the park and the time. The announced time was twenty minutes ago. If those two were already fighting, he was probably in trouble. Nitromaster and Imperial Red were two of the most powerful Gifted in Japan. Furihata was actually quite a fan of Imperial Red. He always seemed so elegant and effortless in battle. On top of that, he had scarlet hair that glowed in the sunlight and a body that Furihata had tried and failed miserably to get. If he was being honest with himself, his admiration had turned into a crush some time ago. But that wasn’t the issue right now. The issue was that they were apparently fighting outside and he had been sitting inside rearranging flowers all day.

He hadn’t seen or heard anything outside, but what was he supposed to do now? They could have started on the other side of the park, but it was risky to go check and see if they had gotten closer. He wouldnt have even been in this predicament if he had been more careful in the first place. The brunet had fallen asleep on the floor of the store last night in exhaustion from unpacking, and his phone had died overnight. At the time, he wasn’t really concerned about charging it. Everyone knew where he was, and there wasn’t anything exciting going on that he knew of. Now he wished he had just gone home last night instead of forcing himself to open today. He didn’t even know if it was safer to try and run away or to stay inside now.

Trying to put on a brave face, he pocketed his phone and forced himself to stand up and walk around the counter. He had to at least check if they were nearby. If he didn’t see them, it was his chance to escape before the fight moved over here. As he shuffled towards the door, a deep bang shook the ground and made his ears ring. Driven by curiosity, he moved closer only to see a body flying towards him. He screeched and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Moments later shards of glass and a solid body collided into him, sending both into the refrigerator. Furihata cried out in pain as his head snapped back and hit the wall. Every breath he took felt like needles pricking at his chest. As he struggled to stay awake and open his eyes, he felt the body in front of him turn around to pick him up.

Someone started speaking to him in what must have been the nicest voice he'd ever heard. It sounded like a fresh cup of coffee on a foggy morning. “I’m sorry that you have gotten caught in the crossfire. If you’re willing to wait here for a few minutes, I can take you to the hospital. Is that alright?”

Furihata willed himself to open his eyes to make sure he wasn’t going crazy from hitting his head so hard. When he looked up, he saw the masked face of his fantasies looking down at him with concern. He was even dreamier in person. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he simply nodded and tried his best not to gawk at the superhero.

“Good,” he said as he set him down behind the counter, “then I will return shortly. Please wait for me here and stay out of site.” After making sure that he understood, Imperial Red stood to head back out, but not before raising his arm to the side and drawing all of the broken glass in his shop into a swirling ball just beyond the palm of his hand. Furihata knew that he had promised himself not to stare like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped slightly at the sight. The shards of glass that were drawn to the loose sphere sparkled and filled the shop with dashes of light. Those clips on the news and the internet really did his powers no justice- he really was incredible. A soft chuckle drew his eyes back towards the stupidly handsome face. “Just cleaning up a bit. I'm sure you won't mind if i borrow these” he said with a wink, then left the poor florist stammering and blushing as he went back outside to deal with the problem at hand.

Furihata’s eyes followed the man out and let himself freak out just a little bit once he was out of sight. Imperial Red had crashed into his store and might have accidentally broken some of his bones. But on a positive note, the superhero was just as attractive as he thought, and he seemed to be interested enough to flirt a little. All it took to get a chance with the his crush was his shop.

 

_The shop!!_

 

In all of the excitement, he didn't get a chance to take in what had really happened to his store. He had promised not to move out from behind the counter, and given the sounds outside, it seemed like a good idea to keep that promise. However, he couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like or how much it would cost to repair everything. He had put everything into this store. Every bit of money he earned that didn’t go to his apartment or food had been painstakingly put away for this. He had enough saved for a couple month’s rent to get him by until business picked up, but this wasn’t something he had prepared for. He could never afford to replace everything inside on top of paying his when landlord for the repairs. If he didnt find a way to sort this out, he would have to start all over again. And he didn't even get to sell one bouquet.

What happened next was slightly embarrassing. One sniffle turned into two, and then suddenly he found himself pouring out his frustration into his sleeve. He didn’t know how long he sat like that, but he did notice when everything became silent and a pair of feet moved into his line of sight. Furihata quickly tried to wipe away his tears and stop anymore that were on their way. He took the hand that was offered to him and winced as his body protested every move he made to stand. He didn't dare look at his shop now- he'd definitely cry again if he did.

“Can you walk? My car isn’t far from here.”

“I think so..wait, you drove a car to your big fight?”

“Of course. Flying from my apartment to the park kind of defeats the purpose of having the mask, don’t you think?”

He blushed as they made their way towards the parking garage down the street. “Ah, I guess that would be kind of obvious.” Ugh. He could hear the teasing note in the other man’s voice, and while he wanted to reciprocate, his heart was still broken from losing his dream so quickly. No amount of flirting was going to bring his shop back.

“I apologize for what has happened to you and your shop. The flowers in there were lovely.”

“Thank you...it was my first day open.”

The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. “I didn’t realize. Allow me to pay for all of the repairs as well as any replacements you may need. I would hate to be the reason why no one else gets to see your beautiful arrangements.”

Furihata's cheeks warmed immediately and he threw his hands up in protest, ignoring his ribs as they objected to the sudden movement. “No, you don’t need to! Thank you for the offer, but taking me to the hospital will be fine.” He might need the money, but he wasn’t going to become a charity case for anyone. He had worked hard to get himself here, and he would work hard to get everything back.

He was stopped when they reached the only car in the parking garage. The handsome man opened the passenger door for him and protested. "I insist. I have enough to do at least that for you. Please think about it while I get changed. I can drop you off at the hospital, but I wont be able to go in with you. I hope you understand.”

He nodded and watched as the man shut the door and open the trunk. He couldn’t see what was happening, but once the trunk was lowered Furihata couldn't decide if he was more excited or upset to find that he was just as attractive in slacks and a button down as we was in his costume. It was a shame he replaced the mask with a pair of sunglasses, though. His eyes were probably as nice as the rest of him. As the hero in disguise sat next to him and turned on the engine, Furihata thought of what he really wanted and fought away his nerves to speak up. The hospital was only five minutes away, so it was now or never.

"I've thought about how you can make up for today. I still don't want your money, but if you could help me fix up the store once I get the windows and door put back in I would really appreciate it. And there is one more thing I'd like, if you are open to it."

The redhead raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

His hands clutched his pants and he took a deep breath. "I'd like to have dinner with you some time. I can cook something and you can keep your sunglasses on if you're uncomfortable with revealing your identity right away! I just think that it must be lonely having to hide part of yourself from the world, and I'm kind of lonely too, so maybe we can try and be lonely together?" He bit his lip and tried to calm his racing heart as he waited for an answer.

Imperial Red's lips pulled up and he replied, "I would like nothing more than to have dinner with you. What is your name?"

He tried to suppress his excitement to avoid yelling or making some other kind of embarrassing noise. "It's Furihata Kouki. What should I call you?"

"For now, you may call me Sei. Shall we meet in front of your shop on Friday around 7:00?"

"Yes, that is fine! I don't live too far from there, so we can walk to my apartment together. Sei-san, is there any food in particular that you like to eat?"

Sei opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from Furihata's pocket.

"I am so sorry. I should take this. My friends are probably all worried sick."

He simply nodded in understanding and turned the car towards the entrance of the hospital. They were out of time.

"Hello Furihata speaking."

"FURI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOUR FREAKING SHOP IS ON THE NEWS AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHIT. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Furihata cursed his friends for their poor timing when he heard an amused laugh being suppressed next to him. Under normal circumstances he would have understood their frantic call, but right now, multiple people screaming from his phone was both embarrassing and headache inducing. "I'm sorry! My phone died! I'm on the way to the hospital nearby."

"THE HOSPITAL?? OI HYUUGA GET YOUR KEYS WE'RE GOING TO- HEY GIVE IT BACK- Furihata-kun are you alright? We're on our way."

 

Furihata's face lit up as he turned to wave goodbye to man next to him before getting out of the car. They had run out of time today, but Friday was just around the corner. "Yeah. I'm great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry that this one is a little late today- I had to get off of my laptop earlier than I expected and had to finish typing on my phone, which is significantly more frustrating and time consuming @_@  
> I found the prompt on this tumblr- http://auideas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you everyone for there feedback- there is now an **[ongoing sequel!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4578363/chapters/10427424) **! I hope you guys enjoyed this and continue to read :)


	6. A Distasteful Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou has a secret.

Akashi Seijuurou hated seaweed. He hated it with a passion. Whenever he thought about its slimy texture and strong ocean flavor, his insides shuddered. His boyfriend however was quite fond of it, and it turned into somewhat of a problem.

The issue was that Seijuurou had never told Kouki that he disliked it. The first time he went to his apartment for dinner, Kouki made tofu soup for him. It was his favorite dish, and was surprised to find that Kuroko had recommended it. What his former teammate failed to mention was that it was only his favorite if it was seaweed free. He of course made seaweed and tofu soup, and watched anxiously as the redhead took a sip. Unable to disappoint his boyfriend so early in the relationship, he forced down the stomach-churning concoction with a smile.

“It’s delicious, Kouki.” His taste buds were crying.

Kouki looked tremendously relieved. “Really? I’m so glad that you like it! I was really nervous that you wouldn’t,” he grinned and pulled out his phone, saying “but I guess I had nothing to worry about! I'm so lucky that Kuroko-kun sent me this recipe. I have to thank him!”

Oh. So that’s how it was. Kuroko was trying to sabotage his relationship with Kouki by driving a slimy green wedge between them. Well he wasn’t going to let that happen. Kouki was far too precious for him to let go of at this point. He looked at the sparkle in the brunet’s eyes and forced himself to finish his bowl. He had nightmares for days.

 

* * *

 

Four months later, he had consumed 37 bowls of seaweed and tofu soup. Kuroko explained that it was supposed to be a harmless prank, but the damage had already been done. Kouki’s soft lips and and warm, adventurous hands after dinner had confirmed his decision to take this to his grave. Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles had been sworn to secrecy a week later, and Seijuurou resigned himself to a life of unappetizing meals. The rest of Kouki’s dishes were delicious, but every time he saw the steaming bowl next to his plate, he had to fight down the urge to throw up just a tiny bit. Yet, seeing the way his boyfriend’s cheeks puffed with pride whenever he took a spoonful was worth the torture. Strong mints and kisses every night helped, too.

 

Everything was working out until everyone had gone out to dinner one night. After a few drinks, Kise decided to order seaweed salad in a fit of giggles, and Aomine immediately offered some to him once it arrived. Everyone was watching, with the exception of Kagami and Kouki. Kagami was too busy eating to notice anything, and Kouki looked about with confusion at the sudden tension that engulfed the table. Seijuurou slowly took a single piece of seaweed and schooled his features. His “friends” may have thought that it was amusing to watch him suffer, but this was no joke. Kouki was sitting next to him, so there was only one path he could take. Everyone watched with baited breath as he lifted his hand and towards him. Just as he opened his mouth, a loud thump echoed from across the table.

Everyone looked towards the source of the sound, and jumped in surprise when Kuroko stared with furrowed brows. “Akashi-kun, I can’t do it anymore. Just tell him,” he said, “and we can finally move past this already.”

The air stood still when Kouki looked towards Seijuurou, his head tilted and his lips turned downward. “Seijuurou? What’s going on?”

He looked around towards his friends for help, but there was none to be found. Slowly, he put down his chopsticks and turned to face his boyfriend. “Can we talk outside?”

Kouki looked at him, his mouth agape, and slowly nodded. They stood together and left the safety of ignorance at the table. For the first time in years, he felt fear creep into his heart and stain his thoughts. This was it. He was going to lose the person he loved most. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He knew that he should have just told him after the first night, but the idea of seeing a crestfallen Kouki was too much to bear.

They stepped outside and moved away from the window, where every one of his former teammates (plus their partners) had had migrated to. It had been obvious that Murasakibara had been dragged by Himuro, and Midorima by Takao, but the cramped faces were all there regardless how willing they were to be there.

Seijuurou turned to face away from the window, and held Kouki’s hand in his own. He took a deep breath. “Kouki, I must be honest. Over the past few months, I have kept something from you.”

Tears started to swell in Kouki’s eyes, and he had to look away in order to continue. This was it. The best thing that had happened to him was going to leave him over an ocean weed.

“Kouki, I hate seaweed. I never told you because you made seaweed and tofu soup my first time over, and I was afraid to disappoint you.”

Silence. Everything came to a halt as he waited for a response. His gaze returned to Kouki as he watched him start to blubber. “Seijuurou...you absolute IDIOT!” The hand in his wretched away from him and instead moved to hit him in the chest.

“THIS is what you have been hiding from me?? I thought you were cheating or that I wasn't good enough for you anymore!” Kouki screamed at him as he continued to beat out his frustrations, tears now streaming down his face. Seijuurou stared at him with wide eyes.

“You.. thought that you weren’t good enough?” He began to laugh and took the crying man by the shoulders, slightly hysterical. “I was unwilling to tell you because I was couldn't bear the thought of not being enough for you! I thought that if you found all of my flaws, I would no longer be worthy of being with you. I was raised to be perfect. Anything else was unacceptable. I didn't want to become unacceptable to you."

At this Kouki stopped his assault and stared with his brows scrunched together. After a moment, he began to laugh as well. “Sei...I already know that you aren’t perfect. You snore when you're exhausted, you always forget to rinse out your coffee mugs, and your feet are freezing, no matter how many blankets I give you. I love it when you aren't perfect. It reminds me that you’re still just a person like me, and that those things together are what make you you.” He sniffled and and looked up at him with a grin.

Any words that he had prepared before were now caught in his throat. Instead all that came out was, “I don't snore.”

Kouki chortled and threw his arms around his shoulders. “Yes you do,” he said and pulled him into a hug, “but I promise not to mention it again if you promise not to keep any more secrets.”

Seijuurou held his boyfriend and smiled into his cheek. “Alright. No more secrets.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I fed you seaweed for months! You’re unbelievable, Sei.”

“If it’s any consolation, the rest of the food you cooked was delicious. I’m sure that the tofu soup would have been wonderful if not for the seaweed.”

Kouki smacked him one more time for good measure and intertwined their fingers. “Should we head back inside now?” He tugged him along and gestured towards the window, where a colorful crowd was still pressed against the glass. He allowed himself to be pulled back in, and savoured the moment when they reentered the restaurant. It was quite a sight to see everyone stumble over each other to get back to their seats. Embarrassed coughs and flimsy excuses filled the table as the two of them sat back down, hands still laced together. Seijuurou looked down and banished the piece of seaweed to the farthest corner of his plate.

His face brightened and his stomach rejoiced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't really know what happened?? It started as a crack piece to make fun of Akashi for not liking seaweed, and I ended up here. 
> 
> For anyone who is wondering, I will be working on continuing Imperial Red. Thank you to everyone encouraged me here, as well as those on tumblr! I really value everyone's opinion, and it meant a lot to see such a positive reaction <3
> 
> As usual, I will double check this and fix things when I can get to my laptop. In the meantime, please let me know if you spot an error or have a prompt!


	7. What plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi needs a date, and so does Furihata. Luckily, Kuroko has a plan.

Akashi tapped his foot as he sat in the back of the limo. His date was supposed to have been ready ten minutes ago, and he hated running behind schedule. He whipped out his phone, prepared to find out what was taking so long when the door to his right swung open, and a flustered brunet was thrown into the car. Looking beyond the anxious lump beside him, Akashi found his friend/agent with his arms still out from what looked like a forceful shove.

“Thank you, Tetsuya. We’ll be off, then” Akashi said with a nod.

Tetsuya gripped the door with his right hand and narrowed his eyes. “Please be nice, Akashi-kun. It’s his first time at an award ceremony.”

After a quick confirmation and farewell, the odd couple set off to the 38th Japan Academy Prize. Akashi looked next to him with a frown. This was the man that would save his reputation? Sure, his hair looked touchably soft and his navy suit fit him to perfection, but his behavior left something to be desired. His chocolate eyes darted back and forth, and his mouth opened and closed in silence. After a few minutes of this, he turned to face the tense man and held out his hand. 

“Hello, Furihata-san. It is nice to finally meet you. I assume that you know why we are arriving together?.” He asked. After a moment of hesitation, a soft hand shook his and a smile took over his face. In that moment, he understood why the young man was up for the “Newcomer of the Year” award. It wasn’t that he was the most stunning man he’s ever seen. He looked like any moderately attractive man you would walk by on the street. But as soon as he smiled, everything else dimmed in comparison. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Akashi-san! In all honesty, Kuroko-kun just told me that he had found me a date for tonight. I didn’t expect it to be someone as famous as you, so I’m sorry about earlier.” Furihata tilted his head to the side and let out a small laugh. 

He inwardly groaned and cursed Tetsuya. Of course he would leave out the details. As calmly as he could, he explained the situation to rising star. “Yes, that is correct, Furihata-san. However, the main purpose of this date is to improve both of our careers.” He looked to the face scrunched in confusion and continued. “Furihata-san, you are doing well in independent films, but need to make the jump to larger film studios. I on the other hand, am respected in the industry by professionals, but the public has a.. less than favorable opinion of me as a person. I have been told that I come across as arrogant.”

“Ah, so you’ll look more humble if you’re dating someone even if they aren't famous, and I will get a lot more publicity! That’s very smart of Kuroko-kun, actually..but I don’t know how I feel about lying to everyone like that.” He bit his lip and Akashi found it hard to look anywhere else.

He tore his eyes away and instead focused on convincing the brunet to go along with the plan. “I understand your hesitation. It is an usual situation, but I believe it will be worth the effort. We can both benefit from it, and if anything, we could at least walk away from this as friends.” He looked to Furihata and patiently waited for an answer. They would be arriving in a few minutes, but having an unwilling partner wouldn’t do him any good.

Finally, Furihata nodded. “Yeah, you’re right I guess. And who knows? Maybe this could lead us somewhere-” His eyebrows shot up and his hand flew to his mouth. “A-ah for like our careers and stuff, you know? Making more friends can’t hurt!” Cheeks flushed pink and suddenly became very interested in the cupholder to his side. 

The redhead felt his heart skip a beat. Lead somewhere indeed. “Yes, I agree Furihata-san. I believe it would be best to act as if we have already dating, and are just now ready to reveal it.” He was also curious to test out whatever he was feeling, but no one else needed to know that.

A hesitant smile gave Akashi the green light to move forward with his suggestion. Just in time, too. Their limo had slowed to a stop, and flashes lit up the inside of the limo. He took a moment to collect himself and play his part for the night, and opened his door. He stepped out, and gasps and exclamations echoed around the hotel entrance when he helped the rising star out. Once they had moved further down and into the main area, they were ambushed by reporters and photographers. 

“Akashi-san, over here!”

“Furihata-san, how long have you been seeing Akashi-san?”

“Akashi-san, what is the nature of your relationship with Furihata-san?”

The voices shouted to them from all sides, and Akashi could feel the other man start to tremble. He may have been talented, but it didn’t mean that he was immune to the pressure of such a large event. To remedy the situation, he quickly wrapped his arm around Furihata’s waist and pulled him in. His eyes darted around until he found a reporter that didn's seem quite as ravenous as the others. He led his date to a the young women. She seemed sharp and focused, unlike the frantic pack that surrounded her. 

She straightened as she saw them approach her, and quickly held out a microphone towards the couple. “Hello, Aida Riko. Please allow me to ask a few questions before you go to your seats.”

“Of course, Aida-san. What would you like to know?” he said. His stomach did a somersault when he felt a hand wrap around his waist as well. 

“Are you and Furihata-san dating? If you are, how long have you two been seeing each other?”

As Akashi opened his mouth to speak, an excitable voice came from his side. “Yes, we are dating! Sei-kun and I have been seeing each other for 6 months now, but didn’t know how how to tell the public. When we were both nominated, we thought it would be a good place to finally tell Japan.” He giggled and placed a hand on Akashi’s chest. He quickly forced down any sign of surprise and pulled the man closer.

“Kouki and I are ready to tell everyone. We hope that in time, people will learn to accept us.”

Aida smiled politely and said, “I am sure that you have everyone’s blessing. How did you two meet?”

“We share Kuroko Tetsuya as an agent, and met each other while at his housewarming party. I didn’t know who he was at the time, but as the night went on, I found that he was the only one I wanted to get to know.” Akashi said. He silently thanked Furihata for the timeline he had set. Tetsuya actually did have a housewarming party then. Akashi had been unable to make it, but he could easily ask a friend to say otherwise.

His ‘boyfriend’ was quick to add “I was so nervous! I had always found Sei-kun attractive, but I didn’t know how to approach him. Luckily, Sei-kun introduced himself. I couldn’t believe it! We spent all night talking. I don’t know why people say mean things about him. I couldn’t be happier with him.”

It was easy to see why Furihata was an up and coming star. He played his part perfectly and fooled everyone around them. He just wished that he could believe it himself. Taking a chance, he leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. His lips burned and he ached for more, but a bright flash snapped him out of the moment. 

He loosened his hold and returned his attention to Aida, who looked as though they had just given her the story of the year. With any luck, they did. “Thank you for your time, Aida-san, but we must be getting to our seats now.” 

“Yes, of course! Thank you so much for the interview! I wish you both the best of luck both tonight and your futures together!” 

Furihata stumbled out a quick thank you and they turned to walk inside. After some shuffling, they managed to get seats next to each other. Soon the lights dimmed, and the ceremony began. Everyone was watching with rapt attention, but Akashi could only think of if a real relationship would be possible. They had only known each other for an hour or so, but he found himself becoming more and more captivated by the minute. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was nothing more than a ruse. 

_____________________________________

 

Two and a half hours later, the ceremony had come to an end. They had both won their awards, and added each other into their speeches after making displays of affection for the camera. The night, as well as Furihata, had exceeded his expectations. The downside to this was that Furihata had exceeded expectations. He had been prepared for an average night of acting with an average person, but instead he found himself with an awkward and a complicated crush. Had they met under different circumstances, he could have easily asked him out. How was he supposed to court someone who was pretending that they had already been together for half a year? 

His thoughts continued to swirl about as he opened the limo door to let Furihata in. Once he closed the door and sat down, he took a deep breath. Immediately that breathe was taken back in when he felt a weight on his thighs. His eyes shot up and found a breathless Furihata. A hand wrapped around his tie and pulled him towards the other, and a warm breath inches away whispered, "I've been wanting to do this all night." 

Soft lips crashed into his, and he felt his heart flutter. They drew apart for a moment, only to reconnect moments later. Hands began to wander, and Akashi found himself touching along toned thighs and under a jacket to reach his waist. The grip on his tie had left to tangle itself in his hair and the other just below his hip. Akashi bit his lower lip and Furihata let out a low moan. In response his hips ground down and Akashi broke the kiss in surprise, stifling the sound that threatened to spill past his lips. Furihata took this as an opportunity to readjust and attack his neck instead. This time he groaned and moved his hands down to encourage the slow pace the other had set. 

In between gasps and moans, Akashi pulled together what was left of his sanity and asked, "Do you want have dinner tomorrow night?"

Furihata pulled away from him, letting out a breathy laugh. "Absolutely." And with that he dove down for another scorching kiss. Jackets had been thrown off and shirts were pulled out. With every movement the heat between them built. Shocks of pleasure swirled in Akashi's stomach and his heart was pounding in his ears as he ground up to meet Furihata's every move. The moans grew louder, and he felt his shirt come undone button by button. He didn't think he'd be able to stop anymore. The feeling of the brunet against him had made him impossibly hard, and every time the other one rocked back and forth he could only think of what it would feel like if he was buried inside of him.

A hand reached for his chest just as the limo came to a grinding halt, almost throwing Furihata off his lap and onto the ground. Akashi caught him just in time, and leaned back once he knew the other was ok. Furihata's pupils were blown wide and his face was flushed. Akashi had never seen anything more attractive in his life. 

The two of them slowly untangled themselves and tried to fix their dishevelled appearance, but didn't have much luck. It was hard to focus when they had been in each other's arms only seconds ago. The driver lightly knocked on their window to remind them that they had arrived. 

The brunet opened the door and turned back, giving him one last kiss. "You owe me." He said, and then he was gone. 

Akashi licked his lips and pulled out his phone while the driver headed towards his apartment.

To: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subject: Furihata Kouki  
I will be needing Furihata's number.  
Akashi

To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject: Re: Furihata Kouki  
Enclosed is Furihata-kun's contact information and a list of his favorite restaurants. You're welcome.  
Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll be able to post this straight from my computer. One day...
> 
> I'm sorry if I got facts about the Japanese Academy Prize! My knowledge of awards shows is strictly American, so please let me know if there is something I need to correct.


	8. Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves Sundays almost as much as he loves Seijuurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being late! Business came up last night, and then I passed out in bed right after. Here is the belated chapter- I hope it was worth the wait!

Kouki’s favorite day of the week was Sunday. Seijuurou would wake up with the cutest bedhead, and they would sit in bed eating cereal for the better part of an hour. Then he would take a shower and pretend he didn’t know that Seijuurou was going to join him after a minute later. After a shower, provided that they didn’t get distracted, the two of them would take a walk in a nearby park. They almost always distracted.

 

By noon they would get groceries for dinner and pick something up for lunch. Last week Seijuurou found a new Thai restaurant that made the best tom kha kai he'd ever tasted. Lunch was eaten on the couch while they caught up on their shows and debated over who would be eliminated and who would win this week’s challenge. Kouki was wrong more often than not, but the satisfaction on his boyfriend's face was cute enough to accept defeat. Seijuurou would spend the afternoon reading the newspaper and Kouki would follow dance along with his Zumba disk. Seijuurou usually jogged in the mornings, but he could never get up in time to join him. Zumba was more fun anyways. He also loved how he could feel eyes roaming when the moves got particularly interesting. After a quick rinse, he would read a book from a comfy spot, usually his boyfriend’s lap. When it was time to prepare for dinner, Kouki would ban Seijuurou from the kitchen. The last time he tried to help, the apartment had nearly burned down, along with his eyebrows.

 

Kouki would start to cook once he fed the cats. There wasn't anything special about his food, but Seijuurou always insisted that it was perfect. He never believed him, but he did admit that he was getting better.

 

Dinner was eaten at the table. They would go over their schedules for the week and chat about anything that came to mind. Kouki usually talked more, and Seijuurou was happy to listen. Fruit was cut and taken to the couch after dinner, where they would spend an hour trying to figure out which movie they'd rather see. Once they had finally decided, they would cuddle under blankets and try to pay attention to the screen.

 

They went to bed after the movie ended, and spent the rest of the evening chatting about their theories and opinions about the movie until they passed out.

 

Sundays were his favorite. But today was Sunday and Seijuurou was nowhere to be seen.

 

He woke up to a cold bed and an empty apartment. He found the cats asleep under the dining table; no one else was here. He chewed on his lip as he called his boyfriend's phone, only to find it buzzing on the nightstand. Maybe he went for a jog? But it was so unlike him to just go out on a Sunday without mentioning anything. Pacing back and forth wouldn’t answer any of his questions though, so Kouki begrudgingly started up the shower. A shower without his favorite redhead wouldn’t be half as nice, but he needed to relax and work through it logically instead of let his imagination take over. And then halfway into scrubbing his arm, he was struck by the idea of the century. He didn’t know where Seijuurou had went or how long he would be gone, but there would be no better time to do it. He was going to propose.

 

Kouki scrambled out of the bathroom and threw himself into the closet. Under his pre-planned outfit hidden on the top shelf was a small, charcoal box. After putting on the navy slacks and matching top, he opened the box after he pulled on a tan sweater vest. It was just as he remembered when he bought it two months ago. On top of polished, bright tungsten was a layer of a darker metal, brushed to create contrast. It was interesting and noticeable without being flashy. He smiled, snapped the box shut, and put it into his right pocket. There was no time to waste.

 

An hour later, he had soft music in the background, a warm chocolate cake fresh out of the oven, and the cats in tiny bowties (that one had taken the longest.) Now the only thing left to do was wait. He moved spots constantly, trying to find the right place to wait. He was climbing off of a stool when he heard the door unlock, and almost fell to his death trying to scramble back onto the floor. Left knee down, right? Or was it the right knee? Oh god, there wasn’t enough time! Kouki tried to keep his breathing even when he heard his soon-to-be fiance open the door.

 

“Kouki?”

 

“I’m in here!” He winced when he heard his voice crack. Not a good start.

 

He listened to the soft thumps grow louder. “Kouki I’ve gotten us a reservation at the French place we like, so you don’t need to cook dinner tonight.” He gulped and tried to stay calm.

 

“I’d like to tell you something. Can you come here?”

 

He knew that Seijuurou would be coming around the corner any second now. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t trip over his words or pass out from all of the excitement.

 

“Kouki are you alright? What is going on- ….Kouki?”

 

He watched as his boyfriend turn and stop in his tracks. He was wearing a tailored shirt under a charcoal blazer, and matching slacks. He felt his heart flutter as he took a deep breath.

 

“Sei, I’ve always paid attention to you. Even back when I was scared of your, I admired your basketball and leadership. As we grew closer, I found myself liking you more and more until I couldn’t think about anything else. When you asked me out during our third year, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. You’ve loved me and helped me grow ever since, and I can’t see my life without you. Seven years isn’t enough. So..”

 

He watched Seijuurou gasp when he pulled the box out of his pocket. He looked into his eyes and opened the box.

 

“Akashi Seijuurou, you are the love of my life. Would you marry me?”

 

The apartment was silent apart from the pitter patter of cats wandering into the room. Kouki tried keep his hands from shaking as he continued to kneel on the floor. Every second moved by at a snail’s pace. He could feel himself starting to sweat under the pressure of Seijuurou’s motionless gaze. Finally, he moved closer to him, and began to laugh.

 

Tears swelled up and his lip began to quiver. “S-Sei?”

 

He sat on the floor in front of him and took Kouki’s hand into his own, placing the box next to them. “Kouki, do you know where I went this morning?”

 

He pulled out a red, velvet box from the pocket of his blazer. “I was picking this up and discussing proposal ideas with Shintaro.” Once the box was opened Kouki began to laugh as well. It was a band just a fraction thinner than the one he had bought, with a layer of the same color instead of a darker one. They had practically bought the same ring. “I was going to propose to you after dinner, but I guess you beat me to it.” he said with a lopsided grin.

 

Kouki threw his arms around the other, knocking them both down. Seijuurou immediately wrapped his arms around the other. The two looked at each other, giggles bubbling from their lips.

 

"So is that a yes?" Kouki asked as he ran his hand through the red hair he woke up to every morning.

 

Seijuurou gently tapped their foreheads together. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband. Shall we try them on?"

 

Kouki pecked soft lips before sitting back up to retrieve the box that had been left on the floor, and waited for Seijuurou to do the same.

 

Kouki put the ring onto his fiance's hand first, and cried when the same was done to him. A perfect fit, and when they held their hands out to see, he lost his breath for a moment. This was it- they were engaged and would be together for the rest of their lives. It almost seemed unreal.

 

He was lost in his thoughts until the cats, fed up with being ignored, meowed loudly by their feet. "Kouki, did you put bowties on our cats?"

 

"Of course! I wanted them to look their best when we were proposing to you.”

 

Seijuurou chuckled and pulled him back onto the ground. “I love you.”

 

He moved to rest his head on Seijuurou’s chest. “I love you too.” And then they kissed. It started as mere brushes of their lips, but it soon grew to more. Clothes were tossed to the side when they decided that the bedroom was too far away. All that remained was their bodies and their rings. The cake laid forgotten on the counter, and the cats went to hide somewhere else. But nothing else mattered. The only thing that had changed was the band on each of their fingers- and it made all the difference. Hours later, when they called their friends, they listened to everyone congratulate and poke fun at them for botching up each other’s proposals. The two of them simply laughed along and held each other’s hands. Kouki’s favorite day of the week was Sunday, but this Sunday had been the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the rings :0
> 
>  
> 
> [Furi's ring](http://www.bluenile.com/brushed-polished-ring-14k-white-gold-4mm_20376?elem=title&track=product)
> 
>  
> 
> [Akashi's ring](http://www.bluenile.com/brushed-polished-comfort-fit-wedding-ring-gray-tungsten-6mm_20340?elem=img&track=product)


	9. Bathroom Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have known better than to try confessing after school. It never worked out anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from nayterrorist on tumblr. Please leave your requests in the comments if you have them! :)

He couldn’t believe that it happened again. He stomped into the bathroom and threw his backpack into the corner. It was Friday after school this time; he had been beaten by a girl every single time he tried to confess to Akashi, and there was no end in sight. They were good friends and had shared many classes together over the years, but Furihata had been harboring a serious crush for ages now. He couldn’t even remember a time in his senior year when he didn’t want Akashi. Now the year was almost over, and he still hadn’t gotten any closer to telling Akashi how he felt.

He punched a bathroom stall door stumbled when it bounced back out and into his face. Apparently hitting an unlocked metal door was not a good idea. He sat on the floor and stared at the wall, holding his nose. Hot tears started to trickle down his face. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to confess to Akashi and watch him become flustered before agreeing to give it a shot, and then maybe they could kiss. Instead, Furihata was sitting in an empty bathroom trying to soothe his bruised nose and his broken heart.

The more he thought about it, it was really all Akashi’s fault. How was he supposed to resist someone like that? His looks, his charm, his everything was alluring. Ugh. They had shared lunches together with mutual friends, and sometimes alone when they needed to finish projects. Akashi was smart and handsome, and above all he was fiercely loyal to those close to him. The two of them had defended the other countless times, and somewhere along the line, Furihata fell in love. He hated how much it affected him. Frustration and rage threatened to bubble over. His life would be so much easier if Akashi had never waltzed into his life.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Furihata scrambled to get up- that is, until he saw who had come in. Of course, it was Akashi Seijuurou who walked into the bathroom, a pink letter still in his left hand. “...Furihata-kun? What are you doing on the floor? And what happened to your nose?”

He shook and clenched his jaw. Of all of the people to come through that door.. “YOU!!” His fury blinded him, and he launched himself at the redhead, knocking him over and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Akashi acted on instinct and threw Furihata over.

“What is wrong with you??”

Furihata screamed and hit back, hooking his legs over the other’s and locking him in place. They rolled back and forth, grabbing and kicking whenever and wherever they could. He was so tired of this. The almost flirting, the cookies they always saved for calculus, the dozens of failed confession attempts, and now, Akashi himself. He couldn’t deal with feeling like this without any results anymore. Maybe it was just better to fight. Maybe it was better to keep him away so he wouldn’t have these feelings anymore. It hurt too much, even more than the punch to the gut he had just received.

He was yelling and crying, and all he could do was fight. He was thrown onto the floor and felt a weight on his hips and legs. When his vision cleared up he realized that his arms had been pinned against the cold tile as well. Akashi sat on top of him, locking him in place. He had lost.

Furihata turned his head away and bit his lip. He didn't know what to do now. Surely their friendship was over. But it was better this way. He'd be safer and Akashi could freely date any woman of his choosing. He was prepared to finish what he had started when he felt something soft tickle his cheek. Furihata turned to see beautiful mismatched eyes and red hair now brushing his forehead. He was so close, and his mouth was parted, panting from the exertion of their fight. If he was going to lose Akashi anyways, it couldn't hurt to steal a parting gift, right?

Furihata closed the gap between them and felt a rush of electricity surge through his body. He'd never felt like this before, and he couldn't get enough. His mind screamed at him to stop, but he had lost control of his body. Lips first frozen in shock quickly recovered, and suddenly the kiss was no longer one sided. He gasped when Akashi slid further down to deepen the kiss, leaving him breathless. A tongue slipped into his mouth and Furihata tuned out the rest of the world. They fit together perfectly, and he was addicted to the taste and quiet sounds Akashi made. How had he ever thought he could live without him? The hands used to hold his wrists moved to entangle their fingers, but he barely noticed. All that mattered was Akashi on top of him, kissing him senseless and rolling their hips together as they got lost in each other.

Furihata broke the kiss and moaned when he felt something hard brush against him, and his eyes flew open. Unfortunately, opening his eyes also broke the spell. Furihata’s eyes widened when he saw fluorescent lights above them. He tried not to get distracted as Akashi started kissing down his neck, trying to stifle another moan. “A-ah, Akashi-kun, we’re still at school.”

After one more lingering kiss, Akashi stopped and sat up, eyes glazed over and lips wet. “It appears that we are.” Looking at him almost made Furihata regret saying anything. All he wanted to do was to bring their lips back together and explore his body, but someone could walk in at any moment. It was too risky to continue.

Furihata released Akashi’s hands to sit himself up, wishing he never had to let go. “So..um..I kind of like you a lot.”

Akashi stood, pulling him up as well. “I can see that. You realize now that I’ve been turning girls down because of you, don’t you?”

“Huh?”

Akashi simply laughed and took his hand to pull them out of the bathroom. “Shall we continue this conversation somewhere else?”

Furihata stumbled. This wasn’t the day he was expecting. It was even better. He ran back to grab his backpack and toss the crumpled letter to the side before putting his hand back in Akashi’s. The corners of his eyes crinkled and he beamed. “Definitely.”

“You look terrible, by the way.”

“....Shut up.”


	10. Kouki the Latte Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks in the morning was something Akashi never looked forward to.

Akashi’s least favorite part of his morning schedule was the line at his local Starbucks. It was the same thing every day. He would arrive with twenty minutes to spare, hoping that he could get his morning coffee within a reasonable amount of time, and then spend the remaining fifteen minutes taking his time and reviewing the previous day’s work to prepare for the morning meeting. Instead, he would wait in line and for five to ten minutes, wait for his drink for another five to ten minutes, and then rush to the office, barely making it in time to skim through yesterday’s notes and his daily schedule before getting pushed into the conference room. His assistant constantly made fun of him for being too stubborn to go earlier or get coffee elsewhere, but he had been doing it for so long it didn’t seem right to do it any other way. Besides, it wasn’t his fault that the Starbucks by his apartment was woefully understaffed. He was sure that once they hired someone new, his problems would go away.

They didn’t. By autumn, they had finally hired someone new, but their new employee ended up slowing things down even more than before. Some bumbling brunet was their newest addition, but it was obvious that this was their first job as a barista, because now, not only was his coffee extra late, it also had an extra weird taste. The first few times Akashi had been in far too much of a rush to even care, but after a week of having his coffee experimented on, he had enough of being the new guy's personal guinea pig.

“You are Furihata-kun, the one who makes my coffee every morning, yes?” He looked through the glass and watched as the barista jumped, nearly spraying whipped cream across the counter and into five other drinks.

“Y-yes? Can I help you?” He looked up with wide eyes and a shaky smile.

Akashi held up his cup of coffee and noticed that the other was just a hair taller than he was. How unfortunate. “I can see that you are new to your job, and while I can appreciate your creativity, I would appreciate it more if you left your creativity to the drinks of others.”

The brunet flushed and fumbled with the lid of his current creation. “I’m sorry! Can you please just try yours today? If you don’t like it I promise I’ll leave your coffee alone.”

The nerve…”Very well. “He grimaced and took a sip. After a moment, he stared at his cup and looked back at the nervous barista. He didn’t know what had been put in his cup today, but it brightened up his coffee by a fair amount and left a pleasant taste on his tongue. It was a massive improvement from the mud he had been drinking over the past week. “This is actually quite good.”

The brunet beamed and jumped in a bit in his spot. Akashi hated to admit it, but it was quite cute how energetic and excitable he was. “Oh! Thank you! I’ll make your coffee like that from now on, ok?”

Akashi nodded to him and left after a rushed thank you. Theif short exchange had been interesting, but he was still running late, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he turned up unprepared.

A month after his initial conversation with Furihata, he found himself drifting towards the brunet on a near daily basis. Today he was explaining his personal theory over Van Gogh's lost ear as he made Akashi’s coffee, but with what exactly he was still unsure. He tried asking a few days after the first time he had it, but all he had gotten was a wink, usually followed by flushed cheeks and some comment about it being a secret. After that, he had started getting a number on his cup every now and then, but had yet to figure out what it was leading to. So far, his phone had four numbers next to a “? - Furihata from Starbucks.” Every time he had questioned him, the reaction he got was stammering and pink ears. Even with all of these small secrets, Akashi could not stop himself from watching and starting a conversation with him nearly every time he was there. If anything, it only made him more intriguing. 

Over time, he had learned that the other was in college working towards a masters in art, and a good friend of his secretary, Kuroko Tetsuya. His favorite food was omelet rice, and his favorite drink was hot chocolate. The strangest thing he learned was that, over time, he started to find the other cute, even attractive in his own right. The way his chestnut eyes sparkled when he imagined up his next project started to make his stomach flop about, and his heart thumped every time Furihata stole whipped cream from the canister when he thought no one was looking- all his interactions with Furihata lead to an attraction that Akashi never saw coming. He started to look forward to his morning coffee routine, even as it continued to put his time in a severe crunch- he didn’t mind it quite as much as before. Furihata was like a small sun on a cloudy day. The one time he had gone and found that his barista was out sick, his day felt incomplete. Like something was missing. He had been feeling a lot like that lately, actually.

Every day was the same. Get up, get coffee, work, eat dinner, and go to bed. There was no excitement or variation from this pattern. It was funny how none of that had left him unsatisfied before, but as each day passed, he felt more and more restless. How had he managed to live his adult life without any excitement or deviations from the plan that been lain out for him? While high school and college weren’t exactly a carnival, he still had time to spend with friends. Now, the only ones that he saw were Tetsuya, and Shintarou when forced into an outing. He had always assumed that there was no time, so he never felt the need to make it. It was conflicting to find himself suddenly wishing for longer mornings and earlier afternoons.

“Good morning Akashi-kun!” Furihata was sunny as ever, and Akashi could feel his pulse quickening.

“Good morning, Furihata-kun.” Akashi listened as the other chatted away, waving his arms about his upcoming exhibition. Or, at least he tried to. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of dates and soft lips. It was hard to focus on words when he couldn't stop imagining how well their hands would fit together.

“…and if you’re free, maybe you can come?”

He blinked. Was he being asked out? When was the last time he had even gotten an invitation for something other than a quick dinner? Furihata was no longer looking at him, but instead had become very invested in making his coffee. He could detect some color in his cheeks if he stared, though. Maybe it was time to try something new. He knew that he wouldn't get another chance like this.

“I’d like nothing better than to see you and support your art, Furihata-kun.” Furihata’s eyes shot back up and his smile lit up the cafe. With a small nod, he passed him his coffee and ran away, stumbling on his way to who knows where.

Akashi looked down at his cup and found five more numbers next to his name. The corners of his mouth lifted and he punched in the rest of the digits into his phone. It looks like the art exhibit pushed up the timeline Furihata had originally planned, but he wasn’t going to complain if it got him a phone number. Looking at it now, he was slightly disappointed in himself for not realizing that they were digits to his number in the first place. Akashi shook his head as he walked out. At least it was a minor blunder. It would have been much worse if he hadn't saved the first four out of curiosity.

He sent a quick message to Tetsuya to rearrange his schedule to make room for the exhibit, and chuckled to himself when he got a snarky _about time_ in return. Starbucks had quickly become his favorite part of the morning, and if one person could turn that around, who knew what could happen next? Akashi got to the office 5 minutes late and glanced at his revised schedule. Not only had Tetsuya rearranged things to make room for the gallery, he had also made an addition to his Saturday night, titled “Reservation for 2 at Kohaku, 7:00.” Akashi reminded himself to give Tetsuya a raise and rushed towards the conference room with a spring in his step- it had been a long time since he had something to look forward to, and if this weekend went well, he’d have a lot more interesting days to count on. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this one, so I will come back to fix it once I figure out what's wrong with it.
> 
> Just a heads up in case you don't follow me on tumblr - I will be busy until mid October, so my updates will be sporadic until then. If you would like I am still accepting drabble and 3 sentence requests in tumblr, so please feel free to send me some. I will get to those whenever I have free time :)


	11. Boiling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration and coffee are a messy combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerberos- I spilled coffee on you but now you are shirtless and that is distracting me here take mine au
> 
> I had to continue last week's oneshot because I am coffee au trash

Furihata had been losing his mind lately, and it was all Akashi’s fault. He had never been a very patient person to begin with. He’d been working on being less antsy overall, but it was definitely a work in progress. His boyfriend however, was the epitome of poise and restraint. He seemed to have a plan for everything, and for some reason, they always worked out. Akashi Seijuurou was not someone who let his emotions rule his actions, unlike Furihata. The two of them met when he started his job as a barista earlier in the year, and ever since he managed to ask him out (subtle flirting was too slow for his liking,) things had been going well.

Akashi was a complete gentleman. He paid for a number of their dates after the first one at Furihata’s art show, and always made sure that he was completely respectful of Furihata’s needs and his boundaries. Lately though, Furihata was starting to think that Akashi may be just a little too respectful. They’d been going out for five months and all that he’d gotten so far was a handful of hugs, some hand holding, and a kiss on the cheek. Five months! It was driving him crazy. At first it had been cute and kind of endearing, but now he wanted to scream every time they ended their nights with a quick kiss on basically anywhere but where he wanted. There was a time and a place for everything, and both of them had already passed them by the truckload.

Their third date was when he first expected it, after a movie and on his doorstep. Then, a night huddled together in blankets with hot cocoa after getting caught in the rain. The one that really sucked was when they went to the aquarium. They were standing quietly in the corner watching hundreds jellyfish laze about. It had been the perfect moment. It was dark, and this part of the aquarium was mostly empty due to some kind of show. He squeezed Akashi’s hand and looked into his eyes when he turned, and he felt Akashi start to lean in. Just as Furihata closed his eyes and tilted his head, Akashi turned away and said something like, “We should go see the penguins blah blah blah.” He’d stopped counting the moments after that- there were just too many.

To say that Furihata was frustrated would be an understatement. His sleep was plagued with dreams and nightmares surrounding his boyfriend and their (nonexistent) sex life, both of which kept him up for very different reasons. His focus at work had begun to slip. His manager Hyuuga gave him a warning after he started to make mistakes with the simplest orders, and he could see the looks that Akashi gave when his smiles faltered at the end of their dates. Would it be so bad for Akashi to start kissing him in the middle of a show, or to just drag him into his bedroom to have his way with him? Definitely not- at this point he’d take anything he could get. It was starting to take a toll on his self-esteem, too. It was obvious that Akashi was out of his league, and it was eating away at his confidence every time his less than subtle hints were overlooked. Things couldn’t stay they were now. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could survive like this. No one should be put through this kind of torture. 

That's why when Akashi came to pick him up after work today, Furihata decided that he was going to find a way to get what he wanted. If things didn’t go as he had hoped, then at least he’d know that Akashi wasn’t that into to him. It hurt to think about it, but he needed an answer, even if it wasn’t the one that he wanted. Furihata paid extra special attention to making Akashi’s coffee just right, and gave his best smile when he met him outside with the steaming cup.

“Hi, Akashi-kun!”

“Hello, Furihata-kun. Are you ready to go?”

Furihata nodded excitedly and pushed Akashi’s coffee towards him. He should have paid more attention- grace was another trait that was not his forte. When Akashi looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes, Furihata’s hand froze and the cup fell forward. Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. In an attempt to keep it from spilling over, Akashi’s hand flew to correct the tilt, but knocked it too far back when Furihata panicked and tried to correct his mistake. Instead of straightening the cup, both of their efforts clashed and launched it towards Furihata’s shirt. He could see Akashi’s eyes widen as the coffee flew towards him, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was paralyzed as he saw his plans (and maybe his skin) were thoroughly drowned. Furihata shrieked as liquid lava stained his shirt and burned everything else it touched.

“OWowwow ahh oh my god oh my-”

“Furihata-kun! Are you alright?” Akashi moved to and fro in an attempt to help in some way, but it was clear that he had never been in a situation like this before. If he wasn’t preoccupied with the whole “my body is on fire” thing, he would have found the concern written all over his boyfriend’s face was kind of cute. He almost never got to see Akashi off guard. It was too bad he had to sacrifice the front half of his body for it.

Furihata winced and forced himself to wipe the grimace off his face. “It’s ok, Akashi-kun, it was kind of my fault anyways. But I don't think I wanna go out like this...what should we do?”

Akashi furrowed his brow and continued to fuss over his now ruined shirt and everything else. “Furihata-kun, let’s cancel our dinner plans tonight. Please come back with me to my apartment. I'll lend you my washer and we can order something instead.”

“S-sure! As long as you let me borrow a shirt, that’s probably a good idea.” Furihata gave him a reassuring smile and followed him towards his apartment. They talked over dinner options and possible movies they could watch, with long moments of nothing in between. It was an awkward trip back. Akashi seemed to be confused on how to react outside of the safety of his plan bubble, as Furihata liked to call it, and Furihata was mourning the lack of progress for yet another day. Plus, his shirt was getting sticky and gross, so he wasn't exactly feeling amazing either. When they arrived, Akashi took his hand and led them to his laundry room.

“Please put your things in the washer, Furihata-kun. I’ll find some clothes for you to wear in the meantime.” Akashi walked away, towards his bedroom. Furihata looked down at his shirt and groaned. He had just bought this one, too. He took care in taking it off, trying not peel off a layer of skin along with it. Luckily none of the burns seemed to be serious, but his chest and stomach were still a little red, and definitely still hot. He dumped his shirt into the washer and looked at his pants. Apparently some coffee ended up there too. He shrugged and shimmied out of them to drop them in as well. Akashi was bound to have something close to his size, right? They were about the same height, after all.

He turned around and found Akashi standing at the doorway, cheeks pink and his mouth agape. In his hand was a shirt and a towel that were dangerously close to slipping out of his grip.

“Akashi-kun? Uh, how long have you been there?” He could feel eyes roaming up and down his body, and Furihata could feel another part of him start to grow warm. Akashi had never seen him wear anything more revealing than shorts, and now he was standing in his laundry room with only boxer briefs clinging to his hips. He probably saw him wiggle out of his pants, too.

Akashi’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. He merely stood there with almost rosy cheeks and wide eyes. “Akashi-kun?”

Whatever spell Akashi was under broke. He thrust everything into Furihata's hands before he ran off, muttering under his breath about finding pants and focusing. Furihata found his mouth widening into a grin as he wiped himself off and threw everything into the washer. This could actually be the perfect opportunity to finally get what he had been craving for. At least he knew that Akashi was at least kind of attracted to him. It gave him the push to come up with a plan to make Akashi putty in his hands.

Furihata ran his hand through his hair to quell his nerves. He didn't have the tactical skills that his boyfriend had, but he knew an advantage when he saw one, and the whole half naked thing wasn't something he was gonna waste. He walked toward the bedroom just as Akashi was coming out. Akashi’s eyes immediately flew to his thighs, making their way up until they paused at exactly the spot he hoped they would.

Furihata cleared his throat and walked closer to him, trying to sway his hips. He had to be strong no matter how terrifying this was. If he chickened out, he’d probably have to wait another five months before anything happened, and he _definitely_ didn’t have the patience for that. “Akashi-kun, do you have any cream or salve to help with the burns? It still feels a little hot.” He stood there and tried not to fidget while waiting for Akashi’s brain to start working again. He was embarrassed beyond belief, but it was nice to see his boyfriend get flustered too. Adorable.

“Yes, of course, please wait in my room and I’ll get you some.” One step closer to getting what he wanted. Akashi excused himself as Furihata made his way over towards the bed.

But...now what? Should he lie down on it? Sit there? Maybe there was some kind of pose he was supposed be in? Furihata wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to seduction. In all honesty, he hadn’t ever considered trying it until about two minutes ago. At the moment, all of his knowledge had been gathered from movies, and not so much from experience. He heard footsteps approaching and made an executive decision. He sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands, fumbling a bit to get into a spot that might look somewhat alluring. Akashi came back in with a straight face- apparently he had regained his senses. A look like that either meant that he was done being embarrassed and was taking things more seriously, or he was now playing along. He hoped to god it was playing along.

“Furihata-kun, I found some aloe gel. Would you like any help with applying it?” Furihata tried to contain himself as he inwardly cheered. His plan would be that much easier now that he knew his feeling weren't one sided. Hopefully.

He lowered his head and looked up at Akashi through his lashes. This was how the women in the movies did it, right? “Y-yeah, if you don’t mind.”

His confidence only started to falter when Akashi knelt down in front of his and uncapped the bottle, squeezing some of the gel in his hands and hovering within centimeters of his stomach. Furihata gulped. He didn’t really think though his plan beyond this part.

Akashi took his hands and pressed forward, spreading the gel with a careful touch and kneading it into his skin. Furihata’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. His whole front was hot again, but it wasn’t from the burn. Although the gel was cold, every spot Akashi touched left a trail of fire, and he had to stifle a moan by biting his lip. Akashi was getting closer to him, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Furihata could feel his eyes sliding down to Akashi’s mouth, watching the way a pink tongue slipped between his lips in concentration. He couldn’t handle this. His chest was heaving. Everything felt like electricity coursing through his body and all he could do was watch as Akashi continued to spread arousal through him like wildfire. Why did he think he could handle this? Why didn’t he consider that so little could feel so good?

Akashi’s hands stilled as they moved up, faltering ( for seconds? minutes? he couldn't tell anymore) before pushing his thumbs up and grazing his nipples. Furihata fell apart, and a quiet moan escaped him before he could stop it. Akashi’s eyes shot up, and Furihata knew that the flush on his face and down his neck couldn't be excused as part of the burn- especially not coupled with half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

“A-A-Akashi-kun, I’m sorry, I-I just-”

He gasped as he was cut off, Akashi surging up to capture him in a searing kiss. He could feel what little control he had slip away as Akashi pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, not stopping to break them apart. Furihata brought his arms up to wrap around him, pulling them closer together and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He was drunk on the taste of Akashi and he couldn’t get enough. There was no hope for him to stop now; he sought relief by grinding up into Akashi, smiling as he heard a whisper of a moan against his lips. He used the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, continuing to move with the body pressed against him.

Furihata could feel arousal pooling low and deep within him, and moved his hands to reach further down Akashi’s body. Down his back, to the edge of his pants, feeling everything along the way. His hands explored whatever he could reach, and started to make their way past the first layer in his way. Soon, his hands dipped in and toyed with the lining of his tight boxers. Akashi froze. Suddenly, he wasn't on him, but heaving and moving off to the side. He wasn't even looking at him anymore. Bewildered, Furihata sat up and reached out, pulling on Akashi’s wrist. “Akashi-kun, is something wrong?”

“I…” Akashi turned back towards him with shoulders slumped and eyes down-turned. “Furihata-kun I must confess that I’ve not done this before, and I’m not sure if I comfortable with continuing at this moment.”

What did he mean? “I-I don’t understand. I thought that we were doing ok. I thought…“ He thought that he was really falling Akashi and enjoying himself in the moment, and that he felt the same. Maybe Akashi really wasn’t attracted to him in that way, and this was a nice way of saying “I don’t want to do this with you. I don't like you enough for this.” It was something he had considered, but hoped would be left in his imagination. His hold on Akashi loosened, and what was left of his confidence started to crack. He could feel everything come crashing down around him. He had been so close, and he gotten ahead of himself for the hundredth time.

Akashi looked at his teary eyes and quivering lip, and bit his cheek for a moment. His voice was low, and his brows were furrowed. “Furihata-kun, please let me clarify. I’ve never had sex before. It is why I’ve been reluctant to do more intimate things with you. I apologize if I’ve caused any distress.”

Wait, what? Furihata tried to process the words he had just heard. They weren’t breaking up? It wasn't because he thought he was gross? Furihata felt some the frustration and doubt start to clear away, and his heart came back out of his stomach. The truth was eons away from his fears, and while he hadn’t expected it, he had never heard such wonderful "bad" news in his life. Furihata let the tension out of his body and ran his fingers through Akashi’s hair, pulling their foreheads together. He almost laughed with relief, but held back. The last thing he wanted for more confusion. “Akashi-kun, you should have just told me. I don't care about that, I just wish I'd found out sooner. We can do as little or as much as you want. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, ok?”

With a shaky sigh, Akashi nodded against him. "Thank you for being understanding. I've never gone past the stage we were just at, and going straight to.. it .. is not something I was quite prepared for. But I did enjoy everything up until that point."

"Me too! And I'd rather do things when you're ready than pressure you into something that will just stress you out." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back, giving him some space. "Do you wanna stop here for today?"

“I would,” Akashi looked at him and gave him a small, lopsided smile “but I’m not opposed to more kissing.” Furihata beamed and pulled at the blankets around until they came undone, and wrapped it around them once they had snuggled in, sharing the warmth of their bodies and their breath. Furihata giggled and pecked Akashi on the lips. “I like you a lot, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi held Furihata closer and chuckled, pulling him back in for another quick kiss. “I like you a lot too, Furihata-kun. Now where were we?”

Through smiles and soft touches, their kisses and touches resumed at a slower pace, taking time to learn about each other. Akashi gasped when his neck was kissed. Furihata turned red when his ears were bitten. There were lots of things they liked, but they both liked it best that they were doing it together. And as they fell asleep tangled under the blankets, Furihata thought that, if it was with Akashi, maybe he could learn to be patient after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a big smut scene at the end of this, but rewrote it because it just didn't feel right..  
> Maybe next time :(


	12. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki gets enthusiastic on the way home

He was going to die tonight- Seijuurou was sure of it. The two of them were on the way home after a party at Kuroko's apartment, and for some unknown reason, Kouki decided that this was a great time to have fun with him. And apparently fun meant his boyfriend’s hand massaging the front of his pants while he was driving.

“ _Nnn_.. Kouki stop, you’re drunk. Can’t this wait ten minutes?”

Kouki ignored him and zipped down his pants, pulling out his growing erection. They had only been in the car for a few minutes when Kouki reached over and started palming him. He almost crashed into the van in front of them. 

Seijuurou moaned as he saw Kouki bend over his lap and kiss the tip of his dick. “Kouki what are you doing? You’re going to kill us.”

Kouki looked up and held eye contact as he licked the length all the way up, smirking when he finished. “Not if you keep your eyes on the road, Sei.” There was no stopping him when he saw that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seijuurou’s grip on the wheel tightened into a vice-like grip. Keeping himself focused on the road was pure torture- one of Kouki’s hands dug into his thigh as leverage, and other snaked behind him to lock him in place. He was lucky that he knew how to get back home with his eyes closed, because no matter how hard he tried, his gaze kept returning to his lap. Kouki’s tongue swirled around his head and back down, over and over again. He sucked in a breath and his knuckles turned white against the wheel, using all of his willpower to keep his hand from threading themselves through the coffee locks below him. Just a few more minutes. Then he’d get payback for what Kouki was doing to him. His self control was slipping, and Kouki was getting more enthusiastic by the minute. Little moans from him sent vibrations through Seijuurou and fingers were digging into his pants, driving him wild. He almost let himself get lost in the feeling when Kouki began to scratch the inside of his thigh.

Finally, they parked, and Seijuurou pulled Kouki off of him. His voice was low and raspy as he put himself back together and stared at his boyfriend, who was wiping his mouth with a dreamy grin. “Get inside.” Kouki’s eyes squinted and the grin was replaced with a pout, but he complied without a word. They made their way inside, Kouki stumbling more than walking, and silently took their shoes off. As soon as Kouki stood back up, Seijuurou pressed him into the wall and ground him against it, rewarded with a surprised gasp. “You’re going to get punished for teasing me like that, Kouki. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with it?” He pinned Kouki’s wrists above him and attacked his neck, smirking into soft skin when he heard a low moan. “I would keep your voice down, Kouki. Did you forget that your brother is staying with us this weekend?”

“...Shit.”

He chuckled as his hand snaked down to grip Kouki’s ass. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Kouki’s hands struggled to break free, but it was no use. Instead, he wrapped a leg around Seijuurou and rolled his hips up. “No.”

Seijuurou moved back up and held himself just a hair’s breath away. “That’s what I thought.” He crashed their lips together and released Kouki’s hands in favor of gripping his hips. The kiss was messy and dirty, and Seijuurou loved every minute of it. Breaking away, he all but growled. “Bedroom. Now.”

Kouki’s eyes fluttered open and his mouth stretched into a devious smile. “You might need to help me be quiet.”

He knew exactly where this was headed. Kouki loved to play games like this when he was really in the mood. “That can be arranged.”

The two of them snuck through their own apartment, rushing to get into bed without making more noise than necessary. Kouki’s brother was staying with them over the weekend while attending a conference nearby, and while their need to stay quiet had initially been an inconvenience, the added danger of waking him up now injected an extra dose of excitement to their already interesting night. The moment they made it into the bedroom, Seijuurou clicked the door closed and pushed Kouki onto the bed. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a tie, crawling on top of him. They looked at each other, and Kouki pulled him into a deep kiss before nodding with a teasing smile still plastered on his face. He wrapped the tie around Kouki’s mouth and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. With nothing holding them back, Seijuurou made quick work of their clothes, throwing everything onto the floor. Once he had gotten Kouki right where he wanted him (naked and aroused on their bed,) he pulled a bottle out of their nightstand and placed it next to them on the bed. Kouki whined beneath him, but Seijuurou ignored him and took a minute to just admire Kouki’s body with his hands and his lips, relishing in every moan caught by the silk tie. He loved biting and kissing everything in sight, and he made sure to enjoy himself until Kouki bucked up his hips, begging for attention elsewhere .

He reached over and uncapped the bottle, coating his fingers with the strawberry scented lube Kouki insisted they get earlier in the month. He mouthed at the dip in Kouki’s hips and sucked as he eased a finger in. He wasn’t one to usually give hickeys, but Kouki had pushed him too far tonight, and he needed to make sure his boyfriend remembered who he was dealing with. He needed to make sure he remembered who it was that left those marks on him, who it was that made him feel like this, who he had seduced before they could even get from point A to point B. 

Kouki’s voice was growing desperate as he took time putting in the second finger, spreading him and making circles just around where he should have been pressing. Seijuurou may have been desperate himself, but he was going to make good on his promise to get revenge. He slowed down and took in the scent of strawberries and sweat mingling in the air. He'd have to let Kouki know that he rather liked it tomorrow. Finally, as he reached three fingers, he made gentle presses and rubs against Kouki’s prostate. Kouki squirmed beneath him, trying to increase the pressure and get more contact, but Seijuurou pulled his fingers out to put on a condom instead. He rolled it over himself and groaned. If this was how he was reacting with his own touch, he didn't stand a chance inside Kouki. Seijuurou leaned over and lifted a leg up to rest on his shoulder. His voice was hoarse as he settled above him. “If I remove the tie, can you keep quiet?”

Kouki looked at him with desperate eyes, but shook his head. Seijuurou huffed. “Well you’re going to have to do your best, unless you want your brother to hear you.” He removed the tie as he pushed into Kouki, losing his breath as his senses were overwhelmed. Once he was fully inside, he brushed Kouki’s hair back and they smiled at each other. Seijuurou started to rock against him, and they both surged forward to connect their lips. Sex just wasn’t the same if they couldn’t kiss; as much as they enjoyed games like this, they could never hold out for long before needing to connect again. Kouki smiled against his mouth, but it was quickly lost when Seijuurou started to pick up speed, replaced by breathless moans and whimpers. Seijuurou wasn’t fairing much better. One arm leaned onto the bed to support them, and the other one found its way into Kouki’s hair. He almost forgot to hold back his own voice when he felt Kouki tighten around him after Seijuurou pulled on his hair. Neither of them were going to last long. He had been aiming every thrust at Kouki’s prostate, and the effects were starting to show. Kouki’s hips were rolling into his with every move, and his nails were making a mess of his back. Their breaths were heavy and uneven, and Kouki's voice threatened to spill out every time he thrust into him. His hips forgot any rhythm they had been keeping, and he could tell from the way Kouki’s face contorted he was on the brink as well.

“ _Aah Sei_ , I’m- I’m- _please_ -”

He untangled his hand from Kouki’s hair and wrapped it around his dick, giving it a firm tug. He reached back down to kiss away another deep moan. “Come, Kouki” he whispered.

With one more pump, Kouki’s hand flew to cover his mouth as he let out a broken moan, body freezing as an orgasm shook through him and he shot across both both of their stomachs. Seijuurou continued to thrust through his orgasm, biting Kouki's shoulder to keep himself quiet when he felt Kouki tighten around him to an nearly unbearable level. He pressed himself against Kouki's shaking body, hips stuttering as his own orgasm shook through him. He held the body beneath him as he rocked through waves of pleasure. He heard Kouki gasp when he felt his dick twitching inside of him, and he moaned into his neck. Hearing Kouki like that always stirred his insides. Once he regained control of his body, he slowly pulled out and tied the condom, tossing it into the trash bin beside the nightstand without a glance. He doubted that he missed, but it didn't matter. His priority now was getting the two of them under the covers and back into each other's arms. 

They settled into their bed after Seijuurou managed to clean them with a shirt and move Kouki under the blanket. He tapped the sleepy lump next to him for one more lingering kiss. Kouki never lasted long after an orgasm, especially when coupled with drinking. Half gone and still tipsy, Kouki turned to his side and groped the air behind him. Seijuurou smiled and complied to his silent request, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling against his back. He didn't know what it was that made Kouki so forward after the party, but he definitely wouldn't mind it happening again. The sex had been great, but this part was always his favorite. While he loved the sounds Kouki made when they were wrapped in one another , the sound of just their breathing afterwards was special in its own way.

Kouki settled into his embrace with a lazy scoot and mumbled, “Night, love you.” 

He hummed in agreement and gave a light squeeze. “Love you too.”

-epilogue-

It was still early when Seijuurou came out of the bedroom the next morning, surprised to find Kouki's brother already at the dining table, his hands gripping a cup of coffee. There were dark bags under his eyes. 

Seijuurou approached him with a cautious step. “Good morning.”

He jumped and weary eyes turned to him. “Morning…”

“How was your sleep last night?”

Almost immediately he blurted, “It was fine!”

Silence followed, and Seijuurou excused himself to grab a mug from their cabinet. He returned with a cup of coffee, and sat down on the other side of the table. He looked down and prayed that the awkward silence was just from a lack of caffeine.

Kouki's brother spoke after a minute. His voice was that of a broken man.

“You might want to invest in a new bedframe....”

Kouki was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Stupid real life getting in the way..  
> The prompt my friend gave me was road head + quiet sex.... definitely a more difficult prompt. Smut is hard :(
> 
> Anyways here's my first official 100% smut scene :0  
> I have this headcanon that they're both obsessed with kissing each other. Just like, all of the kisses all of the time. No such thing as too many kisses. Can't stop them.
> 
> Edit: ok idk why html is being so ridiculous on my phone but I will fix it asap. Pardon the mess.


	13. Halloween Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata can't find anyone at the party, and he's starting to get frustrated. How was he supposed to enjoy his Halloween like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know that I'm little late, but I'm almost on time if that counts. Here's a short fic to celebrate Halloween and get back on schedule. It isn't too far past midnight to count, right? :X
> 
> Hope everyone had a great night!

He’d been wandering for almost ten minutes now, lost in a sea of strangers. When he had agreed to meet everyone at the Halloween party after work, he hadn’t considered how hard it would be to find his friends. The club was packed, and almost everyone either had wigs or hats on. Even Kagami was invisible, and he was practically a walking tree. 

Furihata gave up a few minutes later, tired of pushing through the crowd with no luck. He squeezed his way to the bar, and planted himself onto the first available seat he could find. Might as well let them come to him- there was no way he'd ever find them without help. He pulled out his phone and tried texting Fukuda again.

_Someone come get me! I'm the Robinhood at the bar._

He was surprised to get a response so quickly.

_Izuki is on the way! He says he'll bring you back if you give him a decent kiss. Good luck :/_

He groaned and put his phone away. Furihata was well aware of the fact that Izuki got a little too lovey-dovey while under the influence. Last time they had a Seirin meetup, he ended up with a lap full of his old senpai on Kagami’s couch. Furihata always ended up being the victim, because he was the only one nice enough to not beat him up. It was annoying, sure, but he was harmless. He could handle an affectionate Izuki as long as he respected his boundaries.

Giving into his fate, Furihata got off his stool and walked towards the center of the bar to look for Izuki. If he remembered correctly, Izuki said that he was dressed as tuxedo mask.

After what felt like hours, he finally saw a tuxedo with a top hat and cape approaching….. that walked right by. He yelled out at him, but was ignored. Ridiculous. He was always so ridiculous. Maybe it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. If he managed to freak him out, maybe he'd be left alone for the rest of the night.

Furihata huffed and chased after him, now determined to get get his attention. He pushed his way through the throng and caught up to Izuki, annoyed. “Hey! Do you want your kiss or not??”

He grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, pulling him into a deep kiss. He took advantage of the gasp to nip at his lower lip before pulling back, satisfied but slightly confused. It felt different this time, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Ignoring his thoughts, Furihata opened his eyes with a triumphant smile, but almost screamed when he saw red and gold eyes instead of the dark ones he had been expecting. 

The stranger's open mouth became a predatory grin as he gave him a once over. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

“I- I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else! Your c-costume is- oh god I'm so sorry.” He felt his face turning red. Whoever this guy was, he was all kinds of attractive. Furihata gulped as he looked at him: a chiseled face, scarlet hair, with a fit body to boot. The stare was intimidating, but everything else made Furihata's heart and body scream "yes!"

“Was it your boyfriend you were looking for?”

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. This was beyond embarrassing. “Actually no, I'm single. I was trying to mess with a friend...”

The stranger's eyes gleamed and he wrapped an arm around Furihata’s waist, pulling him closer. He leaned in and let his lips brush against his ear. “Then there's no harm in staying for a few minutes to get better acquainted, is there? I believe I'm entitled to at least that much after what happened.”

Furihata shivered. This guy's body felt amazing, and he'd never been so instantly interested and attracted to someone before. Plus it was a Halloween, so he got a free pass to do something crazy, right? He bit his lip brought his hands to a firm chest. ”I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a little bit..”

The man smirked against him and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. “Excellent . Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure meet you.”

“Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you, Akashi-san. What would you like to do with our few minutes?”

Akashi licked his lips. “I can think of a few things.”


	14. Dandelions in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People ask me why I love him. They shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sappy kind of mood.

People ask me why I'm with Kouki, and why my love for him is endless. They ask if we met under extraordinary circumstances, or if there's a secret that makes him irresistible. My father asks why I am letting the bloodline die, and even Kouki doubts me when we are not at our best.

 

Some suspect it's because I've always wanted a normal life, and that Kouki is my way of reclaiming it. Others laugh and say that there are better ways to piss off my father.

 

All of it is far from the truth. When people ask why I am with Kouki, I often do not answer because I have no simple answer. Words are not enough to tell them that ordinary is something only a stranger would say. I know better. His smile clears away a cloudy day and lights my world. His laugh has warmed even the frozen depths of my heart. When we lie in bed at night, his voice carries me through dreams and sends away the nightmares.

 

Together, we've built a life for ourselves. He is more than my partner- he is my everything. Mundane tasks that used to bore me are an adventure, because his joy bubbles over and fills me in turn. When we fight, we learn from our mistakes and become stronger. We are not perfect, but we are happy.

 

There is no fairy tale beginning to our story. He does not have a secret that seduced me, nor have I tricked him for my own selfish gain. We simply came together like dandelion puffs carried by the wind, and together we found a home and grew. There is not enough time in this world to tell him how much he matters or how blessed I am to be with him. All I can do is hold him and try to give him even half of what he has given me.

  
When people say he is ordinary or that I can do better, they are wrong. Kouki is not the one who should be asking why I love him; no one should. Because when I look into his beautiful chocolate eyes and kiss his soft strawberry lips, I wonder why he's the one who loves me.


	15. Discount Chocolate Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that could salvage Furihata's week was a specific box of discount chocolates. Now if only he could find it..

It was a little sad, if he was being honest with himself. No one at his age should have been searching for a box of chocolates for this long, but he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t need to settle for below average chocolate just because it was Discount Chocolate Day. The only thing that could salvage a bad Valentines Day was good chocolate, and if he didn’t have a boyfriend to buy it for him, he had no choice but to get it for himself. The only problem was that he couldn’t find it. Apparently the store had been wiped clean yesterday. Usually, stacks of chocolates and bottles of champagne decorated the shelves, but this year, the discount aisle looked more like a ghost town. It must have been a good Valentine’s Day for everyone this year. Well, almost everyone. No boyfriend and no chocolate.. some start to the new year. Furihata resisted the urge to whine, and bent down to check the lower shelves. All he wanted was his chocolate. Even he could manage that, right?

Then he spotted it. In the back of the bottom shelf was a single box of his favorite chocolates. Perfect. All he had to do was bend down, reach in, and-

 

**_“OW!!”_ **

 

Furihata fell to the floor with a yell. He had collided head first into something- something hard. Groaning, he rolled over and clutched his head before sitting up. It took another minute before he opened his eyes, but when he did, he saw someone else on the floor in a similar pose.

“I am very sorry, I must not have seen you. Are you alright?” the stranger asked with a frown.

It took Furihata a moment to realize that he wasn't imagining things. The guy who crashed into him… was attractive. Really attractive. It was probably why his hair and left eye were red- for his hotness or something. The other eye represented his golden personality, maybe. His head was still spinning, so he couldn't exactly be trusted at the moment.

He fought down a blush and tried to clear things up. “Y-yeah, I was just trying to grab a box of chocolates, but I'm ok. Thanks.”

The man's hand left his head and reached beside him. “This box of chocolates?”

Furihata smiled and nodded. Handsome and nice. What a guy.

“I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that this is mine.”

“Thank yo- what? Your box? What do you mean your box??”

The man leaned back and shrugged, cocking his head. “I really do apologize for injuring you, but I was the one who grabbed it as we fell. I would be happy to buy you a box of chocolates since I have taken these, but I’m afraid that this box is mine.”

He took it back- this guy might have been nice to look at, but he definitely wasn't nice. “That’s not fair, I would have gotten it if you didn’t hit me! And those are the best for tea pairing. It’s the only thing I’ve been looking forward to in ages!” Maybe he was being silly, being so stubborn on something as simple as a box of chocolates, but it was important to him. His entire week had been miserable. His midterms had stressed him beyond belief, and his last minute blind date somehow ended up with a glass of wine in his face. All he wanted was his favorite box of chocolates and a different cup of tea every night. And now someone was taking it away. Jerk.

“Tea?”

Furihata huffed and crossed his arms. “Yes. Tea.”

“...My favorite is the jasmine dark chocolate with an earthy pu-erh.”

Well that was surprising. Furihata found himself blinking and loosening his arms. “I’ve never tried that one with a pu-erh before.. I usually drink a floral oolong with it.”

The man scooted closer to him as he held up the box to examine it. “I can see why they would make a nice pairing. Which do you usually have with your pu-erh, then?”

Furihata crawled over and plopped down next to him, pointing at the pictures on the back of the box. “I like the dark chocolate with mint, since I have a vanilla mint pu-erh.”

“It sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, it is. I love it.” Furihata was about to ask for an opinion on the chilli chocolate when someone from above cleared their throat.

“I’m sorry, but can you guys move? Sitting in the middle of the aisle like that is kind of a safety hazard.”

The two on the floor jumped up in a flurry of apologies, making sure to step to the side of the aisle and out of the way. Furihata’s ears were burning in embarrassment. The store clerk sent them wary looks as he walked past them. Debating chocolate and tea in the middle of the store with a stranger wasn’t something he had planned to do, but it had still caused an inconvenience. Maybe it was just time to give up.

“I guess you should go pay so you can enjoy your chocolates.” He threw the best smile he could and waved. “I can’t fight you for the chocolates if you like them with tea as much as I do. Hope you like the mint!” Before he could convince himself otherwise, Furihata took one last look at the handsome stranger and hurried out of the store. No chocolate or man this year. Oh well, maybe he’d get lucky and find the box in a different store tomorrow.

“Wait!” a voice rang out from behind.

Furihata turned around and jumped, realizing that the voice belonged to handsome man he had just left at the store. He waited as the man ran to catch up with him.

“I-is there something wrong?”

He shook his head and stepped closer. “There is a tea shop I frequent nearby. Would you perhaps like to join me?”

Furihata’s mouth fell open.” Uhh..yeah? I-I mean yes! But why?”

The man lifted up a familiar box. “I have this box of chocolates, but no one to drink tea with. I would hate for all of these to go to waste if I am unable to finish them.”

Furihata laughed and nodded. Maybe this week could be saved after all. “It's a deal. I'm Furihata Kouki, by the way.”

A warm smile stretched across the handsome man's face. “Akashi Seijuurou.”

“So, Akashi Seijuurou, what's your choice for Earl Grey?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who do not follow me on tumblr, the reason why I have not been updating regularly lately is because I am in the middle of moving! I will be working to get back to my usual schedule asap, but if you would like to get an idea of what is coming up, I have a [to-do list](http://jakittrell.tumblr.com/post/138652995439/fic-progressnotice) on tumblr that I will be keeping up to date. I also post 3 sentence fics on occasion there :)
> 
> I'm sorry for being absent; I promise that I'm still here. Thank you for reading, and I hope to have another update for you soon!


End file.
